Shades of Black
by Doodleflip
Summary: The Marauders and co. are in their fifth year in Hogwarts when Sirius finds himself falling for one of Lily's friends. Problem is she's as proud and short-tempered as him. Old and not very good, probably factually wrong by now too.
1. Prologue

(A/N: I don't own anything in the stories apart from Roseline and anything else you don't recognise. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.)  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the summer after Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts. He was currently sitting in his and Ron's bedroom at No.12 Grimmauld Place, playing Exploding Snap with Ron, Fred and George, while Ginny played with Crookshanks and Hermione read in the background. Fred had just won for the fifth time in a row, when they heard noises from the hall. It sounded like some more people had arrived for the meeting. They snuck out of the room and looked over the banisters. Below them, they could Mrs. Weasley whispering a welcome to Dumbledore and a tired-looking middle-aged witch they hadn't seen before. She had pale skin, a long nose and stormy grey eyes. Her tall slim frame was wrapped in a heavy black travelling cloak, and her long black hair, which was held back in a messy bun, looked windswept and untidy. They watched until they disappeared from sight, before returning to their game.  
  
Roseline Kehst followed in Dumbledore's shadow as Mrs. Weasley led them to the kitchen. She traced her fingers along the walls. He lived here, she thought to herself, he hated it here, and yet this was where he lived for almost a year before he died, trapped because the public would not believe the truth. It felt weird to her to be pacing the floors she knew he must have once tread, felt weird to think that he had been alive in this place just a few months before, felt weird that her thoughts had been with him, wherever he had been, for so long, yet when she had finally found his hiding-place, he had just recently left, never to return.  
  
She sighed and pulled herself together as Mrs.Weasley turned the handle of the kitchen door. She followed Dumbledore into the dingy room which was crowded with people. Mrs. Weasley had already taken her place at the table. "My friends," said Dumbledore, "allow me to introduce to you the newest recruit to the Order, Miss Roseline Kehst." Lupin, who had until now been absorbed in the organizing of a large pile of papers, looked up with a start, his expression one of shocked amazement. Professor McGonagall, who had watched them enter, gave Roseline a small nod and a smile. Only one other person gave any sign of recognition-Snape heard the name and shot Roseline a look of utmost contempt, before returning to the scroll he had been reading.  
  
"A few of you may recognise Ms. Kehst, but for the rest of you I shall give you some more information, while Ms. Kehst takes her place." Dumbledore nodded to her and Roseline sat down between Bill Weasley and Sturgis Podmore. "Roseline Kehst was at school with Lily and James Potter, and some more members of the Order, both past and current. She was a Gryffindor, and a friend of Lily's. She now works for the Ministry, as she has done for the past twenty-two years, in the department of Magical Transportation, and does a lot of work in international travel between the various wizarding communities. She lost her entire family during the previous war, and was cut off from many of her close friends. She has long sought to join the order, after hearing about it years ago, but after the war she could find no way to get in touch, until recently. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down, and the meeting began.  
  
Flashback 


	2. Poor James

Chapter 1  
  
It had been a lovely day, despite the fact that it was early October. Unfortunately, because it was a Tuesday, the students of Hogwarts only enjoyed a few hours of sunshine between the end of their lessons and dusk. Almost all the students were down in the Great Hall for dinner by now, but one girl sat alone in Gryffindor tower, poring over a book with a quill in her hand.  
She was slim, fair-skinned and reasonably tall. Her hair, which was very long and thick, was raven black, and tied up in an untidy high ponytail. Her storm grey eyes paused as she reached the end of the page. She reached up and scratched her long, slender nose with the point of her quill before turning the page. Just as she finished that page and turned to the next one, the portrait hole bust open and another girl clambered in, muttering furiously to herself. She straightened up and dusted off her robes, still grumbling. She wasn't all that tall, but she was slender. She had emerald green eyes and thick, straight, dark red hair that reached to her shoulders.  
Roseline, the girl sitting down, grinned without taking her eyes off the page.  
  
"What did James do this time?" She enquired.  
  
"That Potter-"Lily Evans snapped, "-is the most arrogant, conceited big- headed git that I have ever had the misfortune to meet."  
  
Lily threw herself into an armchair and continued her rant. "You'd think he'd have realised by now that I'm not going to go out with him, but he won't stop pestering me! As if I'd ever go out with him."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
Lily stopped dead and stared at Roseline, aghast.  
  
"Roseline Kehst, are you out of your mind? Go out with him? Potter? You can't be serious."  
  
"It would make him stop pestering you. Get it over and done with, and he'll never ask you again."  
  
Roseline grinned at the horrified look on her friend's face.  
  
"Don't worry, Lily, I'm only joking. But you are being a bit hard on the poor guy, I mean, he's obviously besotted with you."  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"Not besotted enough to try and act like someone I might actually want to spend time with though, I notice. He's hopeless."  
  
"I know," said Roseline, sympathetically, "it must be awful to have someone who'd do absolutely anything for you, pleading on bended knee for you to go out with him."  
  
Lily looked at Roseline for a second, then gave her a playful shove. "Shut up, you know what I mean. Come on, let's go get some food."  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes later. Most of the students were still there, although not many were still eating. Both girls suddenly realised how hungry they were. Roseline hadn't eaten yet because she'd wanted to enjoy the peace of the common room while it was empty. Lily hadn't eaten yet because she'd been trying to avoid James. Unfortunately for Lily however, James and his friends were still in the Great Hall, laughing at some joke or other. James spotted Lily walking in the door, and his hand jumped to his hair. Lily saw this, and groaned quietly. Roseline heard her.  
  
"Now, now," she whispered, nudging Lily, "be nice."  
  
James's best friend, Sirius Black, had also noticed James's sudden movement, and, seeing the motivation, smirked, and grinned at the other two boys sitting with them, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.  
  
Trying to ignore this, the girls sat down and loaded up their plates with food. They didn't look up again till they were finished.  
  
"I should have known," growled Lily, as she lowered her fork.  
  
Roseline followed Lily's gaze and wasn't surprised to see that James and co. were still at the table. As she watched the growing expression of annoyance on Lily's pretty face, she felt quite sorry for James. Not because she particularly liked him, although in all fairness she thought he was ok, if a bit arrogant. No, she felt sorry for him because of how Lily always turned him down. No matter how many times he asked her out, she always refused. Roseline knew that underneath the façade, Lily actually fairly respected James. He always stood up for her, he was polite and he had a good sense of humour. But while Roseline might know this, James didn't.  
  
Lily stood up and James followed suit. Trying to ignore him, Lily turned to Roseline.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Aw, but Lil, I want to finish my pudding. Can't you wait for me?"  
  
The look Lily gave her would have curdled milk. Roseline quickly decided that it was not the best time to test Lily's sense of humour, and jumped to her feet. Lily started to walk away, and Roseline, looking around, caught Sirius's eye. They both grinned, and Roseline followed Lily out of the hall. 


	3. The Library

Chapter 2  
  
The next day the fifth-year Gryffindors' last class was Transfiguration. The class was nearly over, and most of the class, despite Professor McGonagall's best efforts, were day-dreaming of spending the remainder of the afternoon in the warm sunlight beside the lake. However, McGonagall still had one last weapon to snap them out of their reverie.  
  
"Seeing as none of you are paying attention, I must presume that you are already finished the project I was going to set you, that will count for a third of your Christmas grade!"  
  
At these words the class finally began to sit up and take notice, guilty expressions on most faces as they tried to refocus their minds.  
  
"There. Now, as I was saying, this project will count for a third of your Christmas grade. I will divide you into pairs, and you will have until the end of November to finish. Each pair will be set an OWL standard spell. You are to master the spell, and also research it's full history, and the situations in which it is used. Now, the pairs....."  
  
The class exchanged horrified glances, but McGonagall, oblivious to it all, was starting to pair them up.  
  
"Miss Evans, you will be working with Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Potter....... You will be partnering Miss Bradshaw. Ms. Kehst, you will be with Mr. Black."  
  
Roseline looked over at Lily, who was looking relieved at the fact that she did not have to work with James. Frank Longbottom, her partner, was okay, and quite bright, so Roseline figured that would be alright with Lily. And she herself was with Sirius..... Well, that wasn't too bad. They got on quite well, and he was really smart. She glanced at Sirius who was absorbed in conference with his mates, and half-shrugged to herself before returning to her work.  
  
Three days later, Roseline was sitting with Sirius in the library, supposedly looking up the history of the Respori spell, which caused the enchanted object's appearance to blend in with its background, like a disillusion charm for objects. In fact, they weren't working at all, but playing Wizard Chess, out of sight of Madam Pince, who was sitting at her desk reading the Daily Prophet. Sirius had just won the game, when a sneering voice beside them said,  
  
"Working hard I see, Black, as usual. I'm sure Madam Pince would be fascinated if she knew the uses her precious books were being put to."  
  
It was Snape, his eyes on the pile of spellbooks that Sirius had been using as a table for several bars of Honeydukes chocolate. Sirius did not look up, but yawned languidly before replying in a bored voice.  
  
"Piss off, Snivelly, unless you want us to start work by using you to practise hexes on."  
  
Snape scowled, eyeing the chocolate in Roseline's hand.  
  
"I'm surprised not to see Potter with you, Black, I didn't think he'd miss the chance of free food."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"So that's why you're here, is it? To nick our food? You're welcome to it."  
  
And, still without looking at Snape, he gave his wand a complicated little flick, causing two of the larger bars to whack Snape around the head as he disappeared behind the shelves.  
  
"Waste of good chocolate, that," said Sirius mournfully. Roseline laughed.  
  
"So, why isn't James here? Not that I'm agreeing with Snape, but it looks like you nicked his chocolate, and from what I know of James I would have thought he'd have come to claim it by now."  
  
Sirius chuckled.  
  
"You're right, but he hasn't noticed it's gone yet. He's too busy up the common room, trying to persuade Lily to go out with him."  
  
"I don't know why that surprises me. But I doubt Lily will be any more receptive, you should hear her talk about him."  
  
"I know, but the guy's blind to it all. Pathetic, really."  
  
"Well," said Roseline slowly, "you can see why he likes her. I mean, she's gorgeous."  
  
Sirius looked at her. "You're pretty good-looking yourself, you know."  
  
Roseline snorted with laughter. "Who me? You can't mean it, Sirius, you're taking the piss." She grinned, expecting to see him grin in return. He smiled, but shook his head.  
  
"No, I mean it. Honest."  
  
Roseline stared at him. He moved closer. At the last second her brain registered what was about to happen, and she turned her head. Sirius, unable to stop, kissed her on the cheek. Sirius turned away, not looking at her.  
  
"I better go," he said.  
  
His voice was frosty and he still wouldn't look at her. He stood up and left the library. Roseline touched her cheek, her mind whirling with what had just happened.  
What was all that about? She thought. Did he just try to kiss me? She got up and went back to the Gryffindor tower. She climbed through the portrait hole, still in a daze. She spotted Sirius sitting alone by the fire, his expression stony, and quickly decided to spend the rest of the evening in her dormitory.  
Many hours later she was still wondering about it. The rest of the girls had come up by this stage, but Roseline had pretended to be asleep. Now she turned over, and for the first time that day, closed her eyes....... 


	4. Dates and Dress Robes

Chapter 3  
  
It was nearing the end of October when the signs appeared on the common room notice boards.  
  
Attention All Students!  
  
This Hallowe'en, instead of the traditional feast, Hogwarts will be holding a Hallowe'en Ball! This ball is open to all students, and will commence at eight o'clock. Dress robes must be worn, and a feast will be held before  
the dancing starts.  
  
This initiated a flurry of excitement among many of the students, especially the girls. Over the next few days, the Owl Post at breakfast began to get so hectic that people ate their food outside to avoid being hit on the head by any of the countless sets of dress robes that had been sent for. Roseline had not yet been asked by anyone, although she wasn't unduly worried. Lily had, naturally, been asked by James, but as usual she turned him down, and was instead going with Timothy Phelke, a handsome Ravenclaw sixth-year who played Keeper on their house team. The day before the ball, Roseline found herself agreeing to go with Stephen Lenfold, a fellow fifth-year Gryffindor.  
  
Roseline and Sirius had been avoiding each other since the afternoon in the library, but she noticed that although he had been asked by many different girls, he still didn't have a date. Roseline shook her head, driving thoughts of Sirius firmly from her mind. No, she thought, you're going with Stephen. It's none of your business whether Sirius has a date, and if you don't pay attention you'll mess up your potion like you did last week. She managed to get through the rest of the lesson without too much bother, and her Befuddlement Draught didn't turn out too badly, allowing for hope that Professor Ritchten might finally have reason to give her an E.  
  
On Hallowe'en itself, classes finished an hour early to give the students time to prepare for the feast and ball. The Gryffindors once again had McGonagall last class, who gave them dire warnings on what would happen if any Gryffindor misbehaved at the ball, before shooing them from her classroom. Roseline was in no hurry to return to Gryffindor Tower, so she decided to go down to the lake shore for a while. However, she was just crossing the Entrance Hall, when the door burst open and two more students came in. It was another Gryffindor fifth-year, Daniea Bradshaw and her Ravenclaw boyfriend, Patrick Cript, who were looking rather flushed and ruffled. Patrick gave Daniea a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing down the corridor. Daniea turned, grinning, and spotting Roseline, made a beeline for her. "Oh, Roseline, why aren't you upstairs getting ready? I'm in such a rush, I got distracted, and now there's only an hour left! Come on!" And without waiting for an answer she grabbed Roseline's arm and dragged her back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Some time later, Roseline stood in front of the full-length mirror in her dormitory, examining her reflection with a critical expression. Her long, raven-black hair was brushed out loose, and reached almost down to her waist. Lily had convinced her to try a smoothing hair potion on it, and Roseline had to admit, the difference was incredible. Instead of behaving like its usual messy, unmanageable self, her hair was now smooth and silky with a dull sheen that she'd never seen before. She was wearing loose, midnight blue dress robes and a pretty silver charm bracelet.  
Lily appeared beside her, stunning in long ruby red dress robes that fitted her perfectly. They had a black waistband almost a foot wide that showed off Lily's slim figure. A widening slit ran along her arms from her shoulders, exposing on each side the triangle of black fabric beneath, and a similar slit began at the back of her waistband, giving an effect like a peacock's tail.  
  
"Come on, Roseline, you look lovely, stop worrying."  
  
Roseline smiled at her friend, then moved out of the way, before going to talk to the other three girls.  
  
Daniea Bradshaw, Shonelle Watteon and Cennia Dubbe were the other three fifth-year Gryffindor girls. Daniea, a cheery, talkative girl with a light brown bob and blue eyes was wearing light blue dress robes decorated thin silver ribbons at the borders. Shonelle, a tall dark-skinned girl with dark brown eyes and long wavy brown hair was wearing plain dress robes in a dark plum colour. Cennia, a cheeky, down-to-earth girl with a long blonde ponytail and green eyes was wearing light green robes and had plaited a gold ribbon into her ponytail.  
  
Ten minutes later, the five girls shook hands and proceeded down the steps to the common room. Lily, Daniea and Shonelle went down to the entrance hall to meet their dates, so Roseline and Cennia, who were both going with Gryffindors, were left in the common room for a while.  
  
The six Gryffindor boys all came down together about five minutes later. James Potter, in dark navy robes, Sirius Black in dark green, Peter Pettigrew wearing slightly shabby moss green robes, Remus Lupin wearing dark grey and looking very pale, Stephen Lenfold in a very dark blue-green colour and Maurice Collen in dark red.  
  
Within moments, James, Sirius, Peter and Maurice had disappeared from sight. Cennia, who was going with Remus, grinned at her before they too vanished.  
  
"Er, shall we go?" asked Stephen.  
  
"Oh, right..... Sorry." Roseline smiled apologetically, before taking Stephen's arm and going down to the Entrance Hall. 


	5. The Hallowe'en Ball

Chapter 4  
  
As they entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor table, Roseline scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Sure enough, Lily and Daniea were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with their dates, and Shonelle at the Hufflepuff table with hers. At the Gryffindor table she spotted two empty chairs beside Cennia and Remus, and made a beeline for them, plonking herself in the chair next to Cennia. Looking down the table she saw a very disgruntled looking James sitting next to a pink-faced Hufflepuff girl, evidently not listening to any of the words that were tumbling out of her mouth at 100 miles per hour. As Roseline watched, she distinctly saw his eyes flick over to where Lily was sitting, and grinned to herself.  
  
Just then, the food appeared and everyone dug in. Try as she might, Roseline still couldn't see Sirius, or Peter Pettigrew. As the last pudding bowl was pushed away, Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
"And now, if you aren't too full from that wonderful feast, the dancing shall commence!"  
  
One flick of his wand later and a troupe of singing skeletons were trouping onto the newly-conjured stage, instruments at the ready. As the first notes rang through the hall, all the couples got up to dance. Stephen and Roseline, who were only going together as mates to stop their friends pestering them to get dates, had agreed beforehand that they wouldn't dance together. Stephen went off to get a drink and Roseline wandered outside to the grounds.  
  
She wandered all the way down to the lake, and sat down under the boughs of a huge beech tree. She stared out across the still, dark lake, savouring the feeling of being completely at peace, with no-one to bother her, and nothing to listen to but her own thoughts. She often came out here at night. She loved it. She loved the way the lake reflected the stars as little shimmering lights on its surface. She loved listening to the world as it slept. But most of all she loved the quiet solidarity it offered - she had never yet been disturbed in her night-time musings.  
  
After a while she decided to go back into the hall. A song was just ending when she spotted Sirius. He was leaning against the far wall, alone and dateless, watching the dancers. His expression was mutinous. Roseline went over to him.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" she asked.  
  
Sirius looked at her, and then looked away again.  
  
"Only if you're sure you want to," he told the ceiling, his voice hard and surly.  
  
"Sirius..." she said softly, laying a hand on his arm.  
  
A slow song had started, and around them all the couples who hadn't broken up yet were taking to the dance floor, their arms entwined and gazing dreamily into each others eyes.  
  
He shook her off and left the room. She darted after him. He was walking quickly along the corridor, his hands in his pockets. Roseline ran went after him, he sped up, but she still caught up with him. She spun him round to face her.  
  
"Sirius, why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"Would have thought it was obvious," he muttered, and started walking again.  
  
For a moment Roseline stared after him. Then she snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Fine!" She yelled at his retreating figure. "Run away! And you know something? You're pathetic!"  
  
He turned around, glaring at her, his face livid. He spoke softly, but even though she was far away she heard every word as it echoed in the deserted corridor.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," he growled. "And now if you don't mind, I have better things to do than stand around bandying words with stupid people who think they know more about me than I do myself."  
  
Five minutes later, Roseline was sitting by the lake again, still fuming. She picked up a stone and threw it as hard as she could into the water. She stood up and walked away. She found herself walking along the border of the Forbidden Forest, but she wasn't nervous. She heard a rustling in the trees and stopped. Then a reckless feeling seized her and she walked a few metres into the forest before continuing in the same direction. She heard the rustling again but ignored it. But try as she might, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being followed. Again and again she heard the rustling and still she tried to convince herself that it was only her imagination. She quickened her pace and the rustling behind her increased too. She broke into a run – the rustling got even faster. Then she stopped dead. Without realising it, she had strayed from the path. She had no idea where she was. She heard a noise behind her and turned – and then she screamed as she saw what had been following her..... 


	6. A Walk in the Forest

Chapter 5  
  
It was monstrous. A gargantuan spider, with huge black pincers dripping with a poisonous venom. Roseline stumbled backwards as the spider drew closer, its pincers clicking gleefully in anticipation. Roseline could hear more noises, more creatures in the undergrowth. She backed away, not knowing where she was going or what she was doing, only knowing she had to avoid this monster for as long as possible.  
  
Suddenly, she saw a large black shape crashing through the undergrowth towards them. Oh great, she thought bitterly, there's more than one. As the thing emerged from the undergrowth she turned her back, and waited. But instead of hearing more spiders, or feeling the sharp pincers rake her spine, she heard something quite different. Sounds of a scuffle, a muffled yelp, various crashes and a low, menacing growl. Wait- a growl? She spun around and looked in shock on the strange scene before her. A huge, bear- like black dog was battling with the spider, biting it, knocking it, and driving it away from her. The dog seemed to have the upper hand, but the spider was still doing plenty of damage, as the dog was already bleeding in several places, and had taken some nasty hits. However, just as it was starting to look as if the spider might win, the dog went in for the kill. It locked its jaws onto the spider's soft underbelly and held there. The creature's movements gradually grew weaker, until it lay on the ground twitching slightly.  
  
The dog now turned its attention to her. It faced her and jerked its head away into the trees, then turned and started to head in that direction. It took a few steps, then stopped and looked back at her. It jerked its head again. It seemed to want her to follow it. Well, she thought, it's not like I have much choice. She shrugged and set off after the dog. As soon as it saw she was following, it sped up. Roseline was amazed how quickly it could travel with all those injuries.  
  
Ten minutes later, they reached the edge of the forest. She made to leave the trees, but the dog barred her way and shook its head. Then it transformed – into Sirius Black. He immediately clapped a hand across Roseline's mouth, cutting her off mid-scream. He grasped her wrist with his free hand and led her out of the trees. Then he took his hands away.  
  
"Sirius!" Roseline gasped. "But you- how- what?"  
  
He sighed, and up close Roseline could see that his injuries had not disappeared. His skin was torn and bleeding and he was developing a black eye.  
  
"What do you want to know first?" he asked in a steady voice.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I was outside walking beside the lake and I heard someone scream. So I transformed and went to help."  
  
"But..... why? And how did you know it was me?"  
  
Sirius looked at her indignantly. "What do you mean, why? Sure, I may be pissed off at you, but that doesn't mean I'd let you get killed. What sort of person do you think I am?"  
  
Despite the situation, Roseline smiled at the look on his face. "But why were you out here in the first place? I thought you were going to the common room."  
  
Sirius looked decidedly uncomfortable. He was fidgeting, and his cheeks had developed a slight red tinge.  
  
"I- I, er....." He began lamely.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh fine. I felt guilty about yelling at you, and I was looking for you. I knew you'd probably be out here, I've seen you here before. When I heard the scream I recognised your voice."  
  
He was staring determinedly at the ground. Roseline was impressed. Sirius was a very proud character, and she knew how difficult it must be for him to admit he'd been feeling guilty about their argument.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius," Roseline whispered, and she put her arms around him. "Really, I am. With all my heart."  
  
Sirius returned the hug. "It's nothing."  
  
As they drew apart, Roseline looked at him, half exasperated, half amused. "Honestly Sirius, it is not nothing. You should be in the hospital wing."  
  
He shrugged, and winced as he did so, but the look of disgust on his face when she mentioned the hospital wing remained in place.  
  
"Hey," said Roseline suddenly, remembering something. "Are you an animagus?" She knew it was a stupid question, as she couldn't see how there would be any other answer to his transformation, but she still found it hard to believe.  
  
When she looked back at him, she found herself looking at the great black dog again. She laughed, and Sirius reappeared.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but you're still underage. You can't be registered." She was watching him closely. "You could be arrested."  
  
Sirius looked away, and when he spoke his voice was quiet. "Yes," he said softly. "I could. But not many people know, and the ones who do are in no position to say anything."  
  
"I know," said Roseline. "And I am in a position to tell."  
  
Sirius whipped around, his face pale. "No," he croaked, "You can't....Please...."  
  
Roseline's expression softened. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't. But I'm interested in how you managed it. It's hugely difficult without help."  
  
Sirius glanced at his watch. "I will tell you, but not now. It's too late; you need to get back to the common room."  
  
Roseline raised an eyebrow. "I need to get back to the common room? What about you?"  
  
"Oh...yeah, right....I forgot. Let's go." But he still made no move to go.  
  
"Come on, Sirius. You may not be used to obeying the rules, but I'm not going without you. Come on."  
  
A smile flickered across his handsome face. "All right, all right, I'm coming. Let's go." 


	7. Lakeside Revelations

Chapter 6  
  
A few days later, Sirius and Roseline were to be found sitting side by side on the lake shore, finishing off their transfiguration project.  
  
"There," said Sirius, ending his sentence with a flourish. "All done."  
  
Roseline sighed with relief and collapsed backwards into the grass. Sirius yawned and leant back onto his elbows. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Roseline spoke again.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You never did tell me about how you became an animagus."  
  
"Sit up."  
  
Roseline propped herself up against the trunk of a large beech tree. "All right," she said. "I'm sitting up."  
  
Sirius looked around carefully.  
  
"Now, you swear not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Okay. The first thing you should know is that I didn't do it alone."  
  
"But-"Roseline began, but Sirius held up his hand.  
  
"I didn't have professional help. Myself, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew are all animagi."  
  
Roseline gaped at him. It was a few seconds before she could speak, and then a few more as she tried to decide which of the many questions racing round her head to ask first.  
  
"But why not Lupin?" She asked. It wasn't the first question she had thought of, but it was the only one she thought she could trust herself to say correctly at the present time.  
  
"I'm coming to that. You see, there was a reason that we all became animagi, a proper reason. I mean, obviously, we thought it would be cool and everything, but that on its own wouldn't have been enough. Last year, however, we discovered something about Remus. He had a terrible secret, which he had been hiding all his life. But we guessed the truth, so he gave in and confirmed it himself. Remus Lupin is a werewolf."  
  
Roseline's mind was spinning even worse than before. Remus Lupin, a werewolf? She never would have thought it, ever. But now that she thought about it, she began to see that it made sense. So that's why he always looks so tired, she thought. That's why he's always sick.  
  
She suddenly realised that Sirius was watching her carefully. He seemed to be trying to deduce if he had just made a massive mistake in telling her. Noticing this, Roseline snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"It's okay. Now, we guessed that we could use this to our advantage. We thought that, if only we could make it safe for ourselves, it would open up a world of possibilities. Remus wasn't so sure, but we convinced him. So we set about thinking of ways to make it safe for ourselves. We decided to become animagi. We had long been contemplating the idea, and we could see that it would have all things we would need for our plans. If we were animals, no-one would recognise us, and not only that, we would be safe, because a werewolf is only a danger to humans. It took us almost a year, but we did it. We became animagi. Since then we've snuck out of the castle every full moon to have an adventure."  
  
Sirius paused in his storytelling and looked to Roseline, a mischevious smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Have you ever noticed the nicknames that we use with each other?" He asked. Roseline thought about it.  
  
"Yes," she said slowly. "You're Padfoot. Remus....Moony?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"Oh, I see now!" Said Roseline excitedly as she suddenly realised what he was talking about. "Of course! A werewolf is Moony. A dog is Padfoot. But what are the other two names?"  
  
Sirius opened his mouth, but Roseline beat him to it. "Oh wait, I remember now, James is Prongs. I've heard you call him that a few times. But what creature could that be? And what's Peter?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Peter is Wormtail, a rat. Prongs is a stag."  
  
Roseline stared at the ground for a moment. "Wow."  
  
"So you're not going to report me?"  
  
"No. Especially not now."  
  
Sirius looked at her questioningly, but she didn't see him.  
  
"You guys became animagi for your friend," she mused.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius, who was starting to feel nervous, although he wasn't entirely sure why. "That's what friends are for, isn't it?"  
  
Roseline remained quiet, and lay back in the grass again. "That's really sweet," she said.  
  
Sirius hadn't expected that. He lost his balance, and fell back onto the ground, landing with a thud beside her.  
  
"What? I mean, sorry?"  
  
Roseline didn't answer. Instead she rolled over so that she was facing him, and cupped his face in her palms. His dark eyes widened in surprise as she leant forward and he felt her soft lips brush against his. He came to his senses and closed his eyes as well, returning the kiss gently. Roseline shivered as his fingers caressed her spine, and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her slender figure.  
  
Eventually they drew apart. They were both flushed and slightly out of breath, and both decidedly ruffled looking. Roseline's eyes were shining, and looking at her, Sirius thought to himself that even with her robes all scuffed and her hair even untidier than usual, she was still one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen.  
  
As Sirius helped her to her feet, Roseline noticed that he still bore the marks of his battle with the spider. She felt a twinge of guilt as she spotted the nasty gashes on his arms and the large purple bruise on his collar bone.  
  
"Did you not go to Madam Pomfrey that time?"  
  
"I don't need it. I'm grand."  
  
Roseline shook her head. "I'm serious, I think you should. Those cuts look nasty."  
  
"I told you, I'm fine. Now come on, don't ruin a good afternoon by fussing about me like an old mother hen."  
  
Roseline smiled despite herself as Sirius bent down to help her collect their transfiguration work. His hand brushed against hers and she felt a shock run through her body, but when she glanced at him he was looking the other way. He straightened up and waited for her as she gathered her things before they set off back to the castle.......... 


	8. Confusions and Suspicions

Chapter 7  
  
"Well, well, Padfoot. What have you been up to?" James was smirking. Sirius clambered through the portrait hole and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Working on my transfiguration project," Sirius replied truthfully.  
  
James' smirk widened. "Working hard, were we?"  
  
"Shut it, Prongs."  
  
"Ooh, touchy. Well, if you were doing schoolwork, how do explain your appearance?"  
  
Sirius looked down. His robes were muddy and crumpled and he still had bits of twig in his hair.  
  
"Or did you and Roseline have some other kind of work to do?" James continued. Just then the portrait hole opened, and Roseline appeared.  
  
"You were saying?" Sirius challenged, raising his eyebrows. Roseline, unlike Sirius, looked as neat as a new pin. James opened his mouth and then closed it again. I win, thought Sirius triumphantly, as Roseline disappeared up the stairs. James scowled.  
  
The next day, Roseline was walking down the Charms corridor after class, completely alone. Her nose was buried in a book and her lips were moving silently as she read. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She yelped in surprise and jumped a foot in the air. She span around. Sirius was standing behind her, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, why did you have to sneak up on me?" She moaned.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He ushered her into the now-empty Charms classroom. Roseline put down the book and turned to face him.  
  
"Roseline...." He shuffled his feet. This was turning out to be much harder than he expected. "I like you a lot. That's why I went to kiss you in the library that time, I couldn't help it. When you turned away I presumed that you didn't like me the same way I liked you. I was a bit pissed off at first, but then I realised that it wasn't your fault. I accepted that we would just be friends, and I was okay with that."  
  
Roseline's heart was racing. What was he saying?  
  
"Yesterday, when we kissed, I was confused. I hadn't thought you liked me as anything more than a friend before that, but then you kissed me. I couldn't make sense of it. I didn't try to pull away because I really like you, but now I can't help wondering why you did it....." He trailed off.  
  
Roseline couldn't think of what to say, but she knew she had to give an answer. "I.....I don't know. I was confused. When you tried to kiss me in the library that time, it took me by surprise. I wasn't ready because I had never thought of you like that. Afterwards I tried to work out my feelings, but I couldn't make sense of them. When I kissed you yesterday, it was more like instinct. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. I still don't know if I want you as more than a friend." She looked up at him, hoping that this was an adequate response. He nodded slowly.  
  
"That's fair enough. You have to make your own decisions. I just thought that maybe there was a possibility that you liked me the same way I liked you. It was stupid of me. Forget it." He went to leave, but Roseline caught his arm.  
  
"Sirius, wait." He turned to look at her. "Don't say that. I didn't mean it like that. I just need time to sort out my thoughts, that's all." Roseline looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him to understand her. He shook his arm free.  
  
"No Roseline, it's all right. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'll see you around." And before she could say anything else he was gone, out the door and away.  
  
Roseline made her way slowly back to the common room. Why was he so angry? Didn't understand that she needed time to think? She shook her head angrily and hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Stupid git! She thought. He's so selfish, making me feel guilty when it's his own fault for getting himself all worked up. I must have been mad to ever even consider liking him like that!  
  
"Ahem," said the fat lady carefully.  
  
"Dragon breath," Roseline snapped. The portrait swung open and she climbed through. However, since she wasn't paying attention, as she went to climb into the common room she lost her balance and fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Want a hand?" A hand appeared in front of her. It was attached to James Potter.  
  
"Shove off, Potter, I can take care of myself."  
  
James backed away, palms raised in surrender. Roseline picked herself up off the floor, muttering under her breath. She stormed across the common room and up the stairs, but James and Remus caught a glimpse of her furious, tear-stained face as she went.  
  
"What's up with her?" James asked, bewildered. Peter shrugged, but Remus lowered his book.  
  
"I don't know, but am I crazy or was she acting really like the way Padfoot was when he came in?"  
  
TEN MINUTES EARLIER  
  
Sirius stormed into the common room in towering bad temper.  
  
"Hey mate, what's up?" James called.  
  
"Oh nothing much," Sirius snarled. "Nothing important, no not at all." His voice dropped to a furious mutter and he seemed to be talking to himself.  
  
"Needs more time....I'll give her more time....."  
  
He slammed his foot into the sofa and strode off towards the dormitory, cursing under his breath.  
  
James raised his eyebrows, looking from the staircase to the sofa and back again. Remus took out his wand and pointed it at the corner of the sofa, which had exploded in a cloud of stuffing when Sirius kicked it.  
  
"Reparo," he said, before disappearing again behind his book.  
  
James shook his head in disbelief.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
James turned to Remus. "I'm going up to talk to Sirius."  
  
Remus looked at him like he was mad. "Okay....Good luck, then."  
  
"Thanks," said James, as he disappeared up the staircase. Reaching the top, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. 


	9. Temper, temper

Chapter 8  
  
"Reducto," said a voice. James dodged aside just in time as the spell blasted a hole in the door.  
  
"Nice one," James remarked as he stepped inside. "Nearly got me there Padfoot." He looked over at Sirius, grinning. Sirius scowled and turned his back on him. "Unfortunately for you though, your plan to blast me into next week went awry. Not only did the spell miss, you have now destroyed your best means of avoiding me." James sat down on the bed beside his best friend. "What's up?"  
  
There was no reply. James sighed. "Look Sirius, I don't know what happened between you and Roseline, but I do know that it's about time you stopped taking your anger out on your friends and the furniture. It's not fair, we just want to help, and the door and the sofa never hurt you."  
If he had been in a better mood, Sirius would have smiled at this. But as it was, he was furious, so he didn't. He knew James was right, however. "I'm sorry mate. I'm just a bit pissed off, that's all."  
  
The look on Sirius' face told James that he wouldn't get any more information. "All right then," he said. "We'll be down in the common room if you feel like coming down later." Sirius nodded, and James retreated down the stairs. When James' footsteps had died away Sirius picked up his ink bottle and threw it across the room. It smashed, staining the wall blue and covering the floor in broken glass. Whatever he told James, he was still fuming. He flung himself onto his bed and lay there, spread-eagled on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Some time later, Sirius came back down to the common room. Most people had already gone to bed, so it was empty apart from Remus, who was sitting at a desk, studying. Sirius sat down in an armchair. Remus remained silent. There was a creak on one of the staircases, and someone else entered the common room. The atmosphere in the room tensed instantly. Roseline Kehst was standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at Sirius, who was shifting in his seat with a definite air of a man readying himself for a fight.  
  
"Been enjoying your spare time?" spat Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, my evening was perfectly delightful," replied Roseline sarcastically. "But at least I was saved the sight of your ugly face."  
  
"At least now you're being honest about your feelings. Makes a nice change." Sirius retorted, his words practically drowning in sarcasm.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Roseline said, her voice rising dangerously.  
  
"It means that I've got a life of my own without hanging around waiting for some stupid bimbo who can't even make sense of her own thoughts!" He yelled. He was on his feet before he even realised he'd stood up.  
  
"Bimbo?" Roseline almost shrieked. "Bimbo? You're calling me a bimbo just because I didn't want to go around wearing a sign saying Property of Sirius Black? I can't believe I ever thought there was any possibility that I might like you even as a friend, let alone anything more, you selfish, big- headed git!"  
  
"You're calling me selfish? You're the one with no respect for other people's feelings. Nobody deserves to be treated the way you treated me, nobody! And you know what? I'm glad you've finally worked out what you think of me, because now I don't have to put up with you any more, you stupid bitch of a heart-breaker!"  
  
"Heart-breaker?" Roseline laughed, and she sounded almost hysterical. "Sirius Black hasn't got a heart. You're just upset because I'm not good and obedient like the sluts you're used to. You don't want anyone to think for themselves, because you think you know everything, and you think you're always right. But guess what? You're WRONG, for once. And I'm never talking to you again, you bloody son of a DEATH EATER! You make me SICK!"  
  
And with that she turned on her heel and disappeared upstairs. Sirius was standing as still as though he had been carved from stone. His face was deathly pale, but his eyes were scary, so furious and angry that you felt he was about to shoot flames from his pupils. "Death Eater," he whispered. Then he too returned to his dormitory.  
  
"Well," said Remus softly to himself. "That was informative." 


	10. Remus Takes Action

Chapter 9  
  
(Author note: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Sokorra Lewis and DimTwilight)  
  
It was just before Christmas, and Roseline and Sirius still weren't speaking. Nobody but Remus knew the exact details of what had happened, and he hadn't told anyone, knowing full well that Roseline and Sirius would kill him if he did.  
  
Professor McGonagall had come round to take the names of the people staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Lily, James and Peter were going home but Remus and Sirius were both staying, as was (to Sirius' disgust) Roseline.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was the first day of the holidays. Gryffindor tower was almost empty, apart from the three fifth years, two second years and a seventh year. Remus and Sirius were sitting by the fire, playing wizard chess.  
  
"Squash him! Come on, squash him you weakling, he's only a pawn!" said Sirius frustrated, bouncing up and down in his seat. Just then Roseline entered the room. Without looking at either of the boys, she darted across to the portrait hole, picked up a book off the floor and returned with it to her dormitory. Sirius watched her as she went.  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?" Remus asked.  
  
"Talk to her?" Sirius growled. "She called me a Death Eater. I wouldn't talk to her if you paid me. I'll give her Death Eater, that bitch....." he was off again, ranting on in undertone. Leaving Sirius to stew, Remus went up to their dormitory. James had let Sirius borrow his invisibility cloak over the holidays. Rooting in Sirius' trunk, Remus found what he was looking for. He covered himself with the cloak, and picked up his broomstick. A minute later, he was standing outside the girls' dormitory.  
  
He knocked on the door and turned the handle. The room was empty apart from Roseline, who was lying on her bed, reading, and twirling her wand in her fingers. Cennia was also staying for the holidays, but she was nowhere to be seen. Roseline looked up when she heard the knock on the door. "Oh, hi Remus." She marked her page and put the book down, looking at him enquiringly.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Sirius."  
  
Her face darkened.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Look Roseline. Neither you nor Sirius noticed me, but I was there when you had that big fight a while ago."  
  
Roseline looked surprised, but still angry. "You saw it?"  
  
"Yep," Remus nodded. "I saw and heard enough to figure out what had happened. And, looking at it from the outside, I could see that you both had valid points. Each of you was right to feel annoyed at how you were being treated, and both of you needed to consider the other's feeling more than you were doing. Now-"Remus held up a hand, because Roseline looked furious. "-Sirius is just as much at fault as you are. I'm blaming both of you. However, I wouldn't usually get involved in a situation like this, mainly because I have too much experience of Sirius' temper. But I think it's about time this stopped. You two were friends before, whatever about anything more than that. And while neither of you will admit it, I'm pretty sure you miss each other's company." Remus glanced at Roseline. Her angry expression was gone, to be replaced by one of thoughtful sadness. "I know Sirius said some horrible things," Remus continued. "But I jus think you should think about what you're doing before you cut him off completely."  
  
Roseline glared at Remus. "It's all very well for you to come up here, telling me to forgive and forget. Well, I'm not the one being stupid here. Sirius is an asshole. You can preach all you like, but I won't go crawling back to him, begging for redemption. It's about time he saw that not everybody thinks he's wonderful."  
  
For a minute there was silence. Then Remus spoke again. "What do you know about Sirius' family life?" Roseline shrugged. "Not much. What's that got to do with it?" "Everything," said Remus, and for the first time, he looked angry. "If you had any idea of what life is like for him, you wouldn't have called him the son of a Death Eater." Roseline snorted. "Why? From what I hear, it's true." "It is true. But it is only a very small part of the truth. Have you ever wondered why Sirius stays at Hogwarts every holiday? Ever wondered why he never talks about his family?" Roseline yawned, and Remus felt his temper rising. "Did you even know he has a brother here at Hogwarts?" he hissed.  
  
This last piece of information startled her. "What?"  
  
"His brother, Regulus, is in Hogwarts. He's a third year, in Slytherin. He and Sirius never talk. They hate each other. Sirius' entire family hate him. He is the first Black to ever be anything other than a Slytherin. You see, the Blacks are an ancient pureblood family. They're all for the purification of the wizarding race, and getting rid of all the muggle- borns. Sirius' parents aren't Death Eaters, but they support Voldemort all right. In their eyes, Sirius is a disgrace. Sirius hates the Dark Arts. He hates his family. Let's just say that when you called him the son of a Death Eater, you said the one thing that Sirius can't forgive. Insults he can take. He can forgive. But not that." And with that Remus picked up the cloak and broom, and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Roseline rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Underneath her anger, she could now feel another emotion. Guilt. 


	11. The Last Day of Christmas

Chapter 10  
  
Dear James,  
  
How's your family? Hope you have a good Christmas and enjoy the present (it's arriving later with a different owl). In answer to your question, there is nothing whatsoever happening with me and Roseline. I've been avoiding her. Anyway, Merry Christmas, and I'll see you in a few days.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Yes, Sirius thought as he folded up the letter, that was fine. He sealed the envelope and called his owl, Mercury. He tied the letter to the owl's leg, and it took off through the open window and disappeared into the night. He had received a letter from James the day before, telling him about the pranks he had played on his family, and asking Sirius if he had talked to Roseline yet. Sirius hadn't. They no longer glared at each other whenever they met, but had taken to simply ignoring each other, which was fine by him.  
  
Sirius then called one of the school owls, which would be delivering James' present. It was a huge packet of dungbombs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Sirius wasn't the most creative when it came to presents, but James never seemed to mind.  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
It was the last day of the holidays when Roseline decided to try and talk to Sirius again. She had been sitting in the common room, reading the book her sister had sent her for Christmas. It was called "Tricks and Loopholes: The Secrets of the Magical World" and was turning out to be a very interesting read. Roseline just had one sister, Leonie, who was 27 and worked for Flourish and Blotts as a book buyer.  
  
Sirius wasn't in the common room, so she decided to go and look for him. The other students were due back later on, but Roseline didn't know when.  
  
Half an hour later, Roseline was just about to abandon her search when she spotted Sirius. He was walking up the transfiguration corridor, broomstick in hand and looking very windswept.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
He looked around, and seemed surprise when he saw who it was. Roseline ran to catch up with him.  
  
"I need to talk to you. In here."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the empty Transfiguration classroom. He stared at her and propped his broomstick against the wall.  
  
"Sirius.... I just wanted to tell you.....I'm really, really sorry." She looked up at him, and with a jolt Sirius saw that her grey eyes were full of tears.  
  
"When we had that argument....I shouldn't have called you the son of a Death Eater. I know ignorance is no excuse, but I honestly had no idea. I had just heard the rumours. I shouldn't have assumed.....I'm sorry. Remus came to me afterwards and told me about your family. I wanted to apologise." She shook her head and the tears spilt onto her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
Sirius was staring at her. His mind was spinning. One part of him wanted to forgive her, apologise for what he had said to her. Another part told him that what she had said was unforgivable.  
  
"Roseline, I accept your apology, but you have to realise that no matter what you say you can't take that back. I will forgive everything, and forget, but...well.... I can't forget that." Roseline nodded, but with that came another wave of tears. Sirius hesitated for a moment, and then put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Roseline turned her face to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I said to you. Friends?" He asked.  
  
"No." She shook her head. "More than friends."  
  
Sirius looked confused for a moment. "But....you said...." He groaned. "Not this again!"  
  
Roseline smiled at him. "I took the time I needed and worked out my feelings. And believe it or not, even though I was furious with you.....I really like you, Sirius. I guess my heart was right when it told me to kiss you that time."  
  
"Really? You mean it?" Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"Yep."  
  
The sly smile returned to Sirius' face.  
  
"Where were we then?"  
  
Roseline smiled and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Right about here."  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, then bent his head and kissed her on the lips. He felt her lips part and he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. He felt her fingers running through his hair, and he responded by running his fingers up and down her spine.  
  
"Nothing?" said a voice. "This doesn't look like nothing to me, Padfoot."  
  
They whirled around. James Potter was standing in the doorway, arms folded and smirk in place. Lily and Peter were standing behind him. Sirius made a face and gave James the finger.  
  
"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time? Were you - busy?" Said James innocently. Peter was goggling at them, and Lily was pink from trying not to giggle.  
  
"Shove off, Prongs," said Sirius, but he didn't sound at all angry. Instead he sounded amused. "But how did you find us? It was hardly a coincidence."  
  
Just then, Remus appeared beside Lily, grinning wickedly. Sirius spotted him and swiftly put two and two together. "Moony, I swear-"Sirius began, but Remus quickly disappeared from sight. Sirius shrugged unconcernedly. "I'll get him back later."  
  
"We'll leave you two be," said Lily.  
  
"Have fun now," added James.  
  
And they were gone. Roseline turned to Sirius, grinning.  
  
"Honestly, with friends like them, who needs enemies?" She said.  
  
Sirius wrapped her in his arms once more. "I couldn't agree more." 


	12. New Year's Eve

Chapter 11  
  
(Thanks to my reviewers, HermioneGirl03, badmoony, TJ515, emily, DimTwilight and Quistis Black, you guys RULE!)  
  
In the few days since Christmas, the castle and grounds of Hogwarts had been completely covered in several feet of sparkling white snow, much to the delight of the students. Classes had been going on for almost a week after Christmas when the Gryffindor students started planning their New Year's Eve Party. New Year's Eve was a Saturday, which meant they would have plenty of time to decorate the common room and stock up on supplies.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Stop it! Sirius, stoppit, no!" Roseline squealed as she toppled backwards into a massive snowdrift. Panting, Sirius threw himself down next to her. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair off her face. Roseline swatted him away.  
  
"No, come on, Sirius, its freezing," she protested. He grinned and pulled her closer.  
  
"Then let's see if I can warm you up again, shall we?" He wrapped his arms around her and started to massage her shoulders. Despite herself, Roseline gave in and relaxed, snuggling into him. She laid her head against his chest, and listened to his heartbeat through his shirt. Five minutes later, however, Roseline decided that enough was enough. She rolled over and kissed him lightly on the lips, then clambered to her feet, brushing the snow off her robes, and shivering.  
  
"Let's go back inside, Sirius, I'm frozen."  
  
Recognising defeat, Sirius nodded and stood up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they headed back up towards the castle.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Midnight!" James screeched, as the first chime rang out over the grounds. The whole common room set down their butterbeer and stood up, joining hands in a circle in the middle of the room.  
  
"Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind!....." James led the singing, while Sirius used his wand as a conductor's baton, the words pouring from his wandtip as formations of multi-coloured stars that hovered above their heads.  
  
"For the sake of Auld Lang Syne!"  
  
As the last words dissolved the common room was filled with the sounds of clapping and whooping, as everyone ran around hugging and kissing each other. As Roseline extricated herself from a group hug with the other fifth- year girls, Sirius sidled up to her.  
  
"Can I get a New Year's kiss?" He asked, grinning.  
  
Roseline gave him a playful shove. "Always the shy retiring one, eh?" Sirius pouted and Roseline relented.  
  
"Oh, all right." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she drew back, though, Sirius grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around once then walked over to the couch and sat down, setting her down on his lap. She giggled, and put her arm around his neck.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Half an hour later Sirius and Roseline's make-out session was rudely interrupted by a large cushion whacking Sirius on the head.  
  
"Oi! You two! Get a room!" yelled a voice nearby.  
  
Roseline looked up. James was standing across the room, grinning. He had a butterbeer in one hand and another cushion ready to throw in the other. Lily was sitting on the couch opposite them, looking up from the book she was reading with an expression of mixed amusement and disgust. Remus was curled up in an armchair, asleep, and Peter was nowhere to be seen. Most people had gone up to bed by now, and the common room was littered with sweet wrappers and empty butterbeer bottles. Several sleeping third-years were sprawled over one of the other sofas, and a solitary yawning seventh- year was examining what seemed to be a diagram of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Lily stretched and got to her feet. "I'm going to bed," she announced to the room in general.  
  
"Me too," said James. Lily scowled at him, but didn't say anything, and disappeared upstairs. James set down his butterbeer bottle and departed for the dormitory, closely followed by the seventh-year.  
  
Roseline yawned sleepily and snuggled up to Sirius, who draped an arm around her shoulders as she closed her eyes. Within minutes they were both asleep.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry the chapter's so short, there's more coming.) 


	13. Scratches and Secrecey

Chapter 12  
  
(Thanks to my reviewers: DimTwilight, HermioneGirl03, EVILMWHAA HA HA HAA and badmoony)  
  
"Come on, lovebirds, rise and shine! It's morning time!" James ripped open the curtains, filling the common room with blinding sunshine. Roseline groaned, and opened her eyes. She was lying on the couch with Sirius' arms wrapped around her, and he too looked as though he had just been woken up.  
  
"James, did you have to?" Roseline stretched, yawning. James grinned.  
  
"You're lucky I did. Give it a few more minutes and the whole of Gryffindor will be down here."  
  
Roseline looked around. Remus was sitting up in the armchair he'd slept in, tousle-haired and pale. James was standing by the window wearing his Quidditch robes and holding his broomstick.  
  
"Quidditch practice?" Roseline asked.  
  
"Yep," said a seventh-year as she entered the room. She was tall, with long red hair tied back in a ponytail, and she too was wearing Quidditch robes and carrying a broom. Roseline recognised her as Chassie Reynolds, one of the Gryffindor Chasers.  
  
"Morning James," she continued. "Ready to go? Markus, Robert, Cillian and Pauric are all ready down at the pitch." James nodded, and the two of them disappeared down the staircase.  
  
"Well," said Remus, looking around the room. "I suppose we'd better get up. Did you two get a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, it was all right, I had a very comfy pillow" said Sirius with a yawn. Remus laughed and went to get dressed. Roseline shifted herself into a more upright position, noticing how Sirius flinched as she accidently knocked his leg.  
  
"What was that?" She said sharply.  
  
"What?" said Sirius.  
  
"I'm not blind Sirius, I saw you wince."  
  
"You're either still asleep or paranoid. I didn't."  
  
In one swift movemet, Roseline lifted the hem of his robes, revealing a huge gash on Sirius' left shin. It looked deep, and the edges were tinged with green. She looked him in the eye.  
  
"You didn't wince?"  
  
Sirius yanked the robes out of her grip.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"Sirius," Roseline said firmly. "You are going to the hospital wing."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Fine. Be like that. You don't have to go voluntarily. But you are going to go." She pointed her wand at him. "Petrificus totallis!" His body went as rigid as a board. She ran quickly up to the boys dormitory, which was empty, and opened James' trunk. She covered Sirius with the invisibility cloak, and whispered "Locomotor corpus."  
  
Roseline was halfway to the hospital wing, with Sirius' invisible body floating before her, when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Roseline! Roseline!" She turned, to see one of the fourth-year girls running towards her. She was wearing Quidditch robes. She skidded to a halt beside her, almost impaling the invisible Sirius on her broomstick as she stopped and swept her long light brown hair back off her face.  
  
"Thank goodness, another Gryffindor," she panted. It was Ellen Hennessey, another of the Gryffindor Chasers, and the youngest player on the team. "Everyone's gone down to breakfast. You don't know where the rest of the team are, do you? Only I overslept and I'm late for practise."  
  
Roseline smiled. "They're down on the pitch. And don't worry, Chassie and James only went down a few minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks Roseline," called Ellen as she dashed off down the corridor.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Miss Kehst! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey glared at Roseline as she entered the hospital wing, holding her wand in front of her like a conductor's baton. Roseline gulped. She had meant to remove the cloak and unfreeze Sirius before she met Madam Pomfrey, but she had forgotten.  
  
"Er.....Oh, sorry Madam Pomfrey, there's something I forgot. I'll be back in a minute." She dodged out the door again and pulled off the cloak. "Restorer traverses." Sirius got to his feet, looking furious.  
  
"Roseline Kehst-"he began.  
  
"Sorry Sirius. You have to do this." She shoved him back in the door.  
  
"Sorry Madam Pomfrey. I think there's something you should see."  
  
Madam Pomfrey fitted a pair of tiny silver spectacles onto the bridge of her nose.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sirius injured his leg, and I think you should have a look at it. It doesn't look to good."  
  
"Alright then. Sit up on the bed there and show me your leg."  
  
Glowering horribly, Sirius did what he was told. Madam Pomfrey bent down and examined his leg carefully.  
  
"I see."  
  
She straightened up, glaring at Sirius. "Mr. Black, would you mind telling us how you came to have acromantula venom in your leg?"  
  
Behind Madam Pomfrey's back, Roseline gasped and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. Sirius shot her a look that plainly said: Now look what you've done.  
  
Turning back to the nurse, Sirius replied. "I didn't know that was what it was. I broke a bottle of something in the dungeons and cut my leg on the glass."  
  
Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, and it was quite obvious she didn't believe him. "Well Mr. Black," she said. "I could have fixed this much easier if you'd come to me earlier. As it is you'll be in the hospital wing for at least three days. And the healing process will be by no means painless. You can take that bed down the end there, now go and get changed."  
  
The moment Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot, Roseline turned on Sirius.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you still had injuries from that?" she hissed.  
  
"When was I supposed to tell you? When you had jinxed me and were floating me round the school?" He retorted.  
  
Roseline opened her mouth to argue back but Sirius interrupted her before she got started.  
  
"Look Roseline, I'm not being stupid, I have my own reasons, okay? I can take care of myself."  
  
"You lived with that for two months and still think you were doing the right thing? You're crazy."  
  
Sirius scowled. "I can think for myself. I have reasons for doing things, even if I don't share them with you."  
  
He turned his back on her and yanked the curtains shut around his bed.  
  
Roseline glared at the curtains for a moment, before giving a snort of disgust and marching out of the room. 


	14. What Friends Are For

Chapter 13  
  
Roseline clambered in through the portrait hole a few minutes later and threw herself down in an armchair, staring into the fire. Remus was sitting nearby, reading.  
  
"Remus," said Roseline.  
  
Remus put down his book. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you think of any reason why someone would want to live with their leg torn open when there's a hospital wing downstairs?"  
  
Remus sighed. "You and Sirius had another argument I see. What happened?" Remus was wary. He wasn't altogether sure he wanted to hear what had happened.  
  
Roseline related the day's incidents to him. When she had finished, Remus lay back in his chair and groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh, Merlin." He said.  
  
"What?" said Roseline. "You're not telling me you agree with him. In Merlin's name Remus, he's bloody crazy. His leg was falling off."  
  
Remus surveyed Roseline through the gaps in his fingers.  
  
"And you jinxed him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And covered him with the invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And forced him to the hospital wing when he didn't want to go?"  
  
"Yes. And yet he was still stupid enough to say that he had his reasons for not going in the first place, although what reason could justify...."  
  
Remus cut her off. "He had a reason."  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus sighed again. "Isn't it obvious? You embarrassed him."  
  
Roseline stared at Remus. "Embarrassed him? In Merlin's name, Remus, if that's true then he really needs to get his priorities in order."  
  
"Look, I've known Sirius for a long time, and if there's one thing he will always avoid, it's showing any sign of weakness. A lot of it is to do with his family, I think, they're always trying to bring him down, get him to give in. He's constantly fighting, and refuses to be weak."  
  
Remus looked Roseline in the eye.  
  
"Sirius doesn't like to admit that he's only human. He keeps up a front of being the cool guy, the one who never cries, never gets hurt. You made him show weakness in front of you, and he didn't want to. He really likes you Roseline, and I'm betting that right now he's cursing himself for letting his guard down and letting you see that he's not invincible."  
  
Roseline stared at Remus.  
  
"That," she said "is ridiculous. Does he honestly think I'd stop liking him just because he admitted he was injured?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I think he just over reacts to things like this because of all the things he's had to deal with."  
  
Roseline was gazing into the fire.  
  
"I'll see you later," said Remus.  
  
Roseline nodded, but did not turn around as Remus left the room.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
A few hours later Roseline opened the door of her dormitory. She crossed the room and sat down on her bed, staring at the blanket, a slight frown on her face.  
  
"So," said Lily, sitting down beside her and grinning. "How was your night with Sirius?"  
  
Roseline shrugged gloomily, but remained silent.  
  
"What's up?" Lily looked concerned.  
  
Roseline sighed. "Nothing."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Lily put an arm around her friend's shoulders and gave her a little shake.  
  
"Come on, Ro, tell me. You can trust me."  
  
Roseline sighed again. "All right."  
  
"So go on, what happened with Sirius?" Lily prompted after a few moments of silence.  
  
"A lot. But nothing too pleasant." Roseline related the day's events to Lily.  
  
"And now he's not speaking to me," Roseline concluded, looking every bit as gloomy as she had when she came in.  
  
"Don't worry," said Lily comfortingly. "I'm sure if you talked to him he'd come round."  
  
Roseline shook her head. "I don't think so. I told you, he won't listen."  
  
"Well, I think you should try. I mean, you really like him, don't you?"  
  
Roseline hesitated, then nodded.  
  
Lily continued. "And I know he likes you. And much as I dislike each one of the Marauders, including Sirius, you're my friend and I know he makes you happy, so I think you should try. And I'll see what I can do about it. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine."  
  
Roseline gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Lily."  
  
"No problem. Go down and visit him again tomorrow and see if he'll talk. In the meantime, I'll see what I can organise."  
  
"Wait," said Roseline. "What do you mean, you'll see what you can organise?"  
  
Lily grinned. "You'll see." And without waiting for a reply she had disappeared down the stairs to the common room. 


	15. In the Hospital Wing

Chapter 14  
  
The next day was Monday, so Roseline had to wait until the end of class to go down to the hospital wing. Her last class was Ancient Runes, and she left the classroom feeling rather apprehensive about facing Sirius. She packed her bag quickly and set off for the hospital wing.  
  
She found Sirius sitting up in bed, apparently doing homework. James or Remus must have dropped it in to him, she thought.  
  
She walked over to the bed and put her bag on the floor. "Hi, Sirius." She said nervously. Sirius did not reply. His eyebrows contracted and he glared at his potions essay.  
  
"Sirius?" She said tentatively.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Sirius, please, I just want to talk!"  
  
Sirius pointedly turned the other way.  
  
Roseline gazed at him. She felt miserable and upset that he wouldn't even listen, although she hadn't been expecting much co-operation.  
  
"I'll see you later then," she said quietly, and picking up her bag she left the room without another word.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Roseline?" Lily listened carefully, her ear pressed to the cubicle door. "Roseline, are you all right?"  
  
There was a loud sniff and the toilet door opened.  
  
Lily gasped and pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh, Roseline," she said in a muffled voice, as Roseline's tears soaked through her robes.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is the matter?" Lily asked. Roseline's pale cheeks were damp and her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Roseline scrubbed her face furiously with her sleeve.  
  
"It's nothing, Lils, I just...." She trailed off, looking at the floor.  
  
"Just every day this week!" She burst out suddenly. "Every day I've gone down to see him, but he won't even look at me! I've tried to explain, I've tried to say sorry but nothing works!"  
  
More tears splashed down Roseline's robes.  
  
"Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
Roseline nodded, then hiccoughed.  
  
"That's horrible." Said Lily flatly. "That is just horrible. That selfish, unforgiving prat. I'm going to talk to him. Nobody does this to a friend of mine and gets away with it."  
  
Lily turned on her heel and marched out of the room.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
"So ,Black. Been taking it easy, I see?"  
  
Sirius' head shot up and he dropped the book.  
  
"I warn you Snivellus, one word and I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Sneered Snape. "You're in no position to do anything."  
  
"That's what you think," Sirius snarled, reaching for his wand.  
  
Snape swiftly snatched the wand out of Sirius' reach.  
  
"I thought we'd have a little chat, Black. No doubt you and your friends find your childish pranks very amusing. But we'll see how amusing you are when I've finished with you." Snape pointed his wand at Sirius. "Severo!" he screamed.  
  
A gash appeared across Sirius' cheek, flecking his robes with blood. Sirius leapt out of bed and grabbed his wand from Snape.  
  
"Rictusempra!" he yelled.  
  
Snape was knocked over backwards by the force of the spell. He started to get up again, but Sirius aimed straight at him and shouted "Menilus refrasti!  
  
A thin cord shot from the tip of Sirius' wand binding Snape into position. Standing over him, Sirius hissed. "Leave me alone, or I shall have to hurt you." He performed the counter curse and the ropes disappeared.  
  
Getting to his feet, Snape made as if to walk away, but turned when he was halfway to the door. "Siterunda!" He yelled.  
  
"Progeto!"  
  
Sirius' shield charm shot Snape's curse back at him. Snape dodged it, and glared venomously at Sirius.  
  
"This time tomorrow you'll wish you'd never been born, Black." He hissed, before disappearing out the door.  
  
Sirius heaved a sigh and sat down on his bed. Snape was an annoying little git; he never lost an opportunity to curse any Gryffindor that crossed his path, particularly Sirius and James. Sirius knew why he was so bitter, just the previous day Sirius had snuck out of the hospital wing and the Marauders had played a highly amusing prank on Snape, involving a biting broomstick and some itching powder. Sirius wasn't unduly worried about Snape's threat, however, as he had never managed to do anything to him so far but Sirius thought he should think up a little counter-scheme just in case. He smirked. You never knew with Slytherins, and it would be fun to do even if nothing happened.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sirius was just finishing the outline of his plan when the door burst open.  
  
"Sirius Black!" yelled a voice.  
  
Sirius looked up. Lily Evans was standing in front of him, looking so angry that Sirius wouldn't have been surprised to see her breathing fire.  
  
"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What's up?" Lily said disbelievingly, her voice getting louder by the minute. "What's up? You are the most selfish, horrible, disgusting prick I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon!"  
  
"I thought that was James," said Sirius jokingly, but next moment he was cowering as Lily's rage burst over him.  
  
"Because you insist on being so self-absorbed and unforgiving, one of my best friends has been bawling her eyes out for seven days straight!" Lily screamed. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"  
  
"You mean Roseline?" Asked Sirius, looking surly.  
  
"YES I MEAN ROSELINE!!!!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
Sirius shrugged and turned away, but Lily put her hands on his shoulders and span him back around so that they were face to face.  
  
"Will you stop being so stupid?" She hissed.  
  
Sirius scowled. "I'm not being stupid."  
  
"Then explain something to me. If you like Roseline, as I know you do, why the hell aren't you talking to her?"  
  
"That's my own business."  
  
"I know why you're doing it, Sirius, and you're being stupid. You're denying yourself happiness, because you insist on cutting yourself off from everyone so you can wallow in your own self-pity or self-loathing or whatever it is."  
  
"Why does everyone always assume I'm the one in the wrong? I don't see you yelling at her." Said Sirius angrily.  
  
"Look, Sirius, Roseline may have made a mistake. In fact, I know she did. But even if she did, you're being ridiculous. The way you treat her is disgusting, Sirius, and she deserves better. The only reason I'm even doing this is because she's so miserable, but I had my way she'd never look at you again."  
  
She glared at Sirius. But there was no change in expression, he still looked surly. With a snort of disgust, Lily turned on her heel and left the room. 


	16. Snape's Revenge

Chapter 15  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Sirius turned around. James was coming down the corridor towards him.  
  
"When did you get out of the hospital wing, Padfoot?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. Where are you off to?"  
  
"Detention for McGonagall, and I'm late. Apparently scrubbing out the dungeons will" he put on a high-pitched Scottish accent "reform my character for the better."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Oh, just caused a bit of healthy mayhem at breakfast, you know, spiders in the porridge, frogspawn in the tea." Said James casually. "Look mate, I know it's lashing outside, but would you mind getting my broom? I left it on the Quidditch pitch after practise earlier."  
  
"No problem," said Sirius. "See you later."  
  
When James was out of sight around the corner, Sirius continued on towards the common room. He had just turned another corner when he bumped into Lily, who was coming from the opposite direction. When she saw him, she stopped and folded her arms.  
  
"You're out of the hospital wing I see."  
  
"Yes," said Sirius stiffly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To look for Roseline."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
Sirius sighed. "I want to say sorry."  
  
"Well," said Lily, sounding decidedly waspish. "She's not in the common room. For your information, she's out flying."  
  
"Flying?" said Sirius incredulously. "In this weather?"  
  
"Yes," said Lily. "Funny isn't it? I believe she wanted to be alone."  
  
She glared at Sirius, but when she spoke again she used the same voice of determined innocence.  
  
"I wonder why that could be. You wouldn't have any idea, I suppose?" Lily's words were dripping with sarcasm and she had fixed Sirius with an almost painfully accusatory stare.  
  
"I'll see you later, Lily," said Sirius quickly, brushing past her. He took the shortest route back down to the Entrance Hall, and within minutes he was running across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch, his feet slipping and sliding on the wet and muddy ground. The rain was pelting down and a gale was howling loudly. The sky was dark and stormy but was lit up by occasional flashes of lightning.  
  
Sirius reached the Quidditch pitch and went flying as he tried to stop. Shielding his eyes with his hand he scanned the raging sky, trying to pinpoint Roseline. Then he saw her- a lone dark figure circling the further goal hoops. He looked around madly, trying to find James' broomstick, but just as his fingers closed around the handle he saw another mounted figure swoop down on Roseline. He jumped onto the broom, but even as he kicked off he saw the second figure hit Roseline with a curse and she flew backwards of her broom. She fell ten, twenty, thirty feet, then hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Roseline!" Sirius yelled, his voice lost among the storm. But even as he dived towards her, the second figure cut in front of him. Severus Snape stopped in mid-air and grinned maliciously at Sirius.  
  
"I told you you'd regret your childish pranks," he sneered. "But I hope for your sake the mudblood's all right, or you'll be packing your bags tomorrow." Before Sirius could utter a single curse or insult in reply, Snape was gone, speeding off towards the castle. With his heart in his mouth, Sirius sped towards the ground, jumping off early and running over to the still figure.  
  
"Roseline, please be all right, please be all right!" He whispered frantically as he knelt down beside her. He grabbed her wrist and his heart soared as he felt a pulse, but his problems were by no means solved. He picked her up and put her arm around his shoulder. Grabbing the two brooms in his free hand, Sirius half carried, half dragged Roseline back up to school.  
  
He arrived at the hospital wing five minutes later. Madam Pomfrey bustled over.  
  
"Dear, dear, you two, back again so soon. What happened this time?"  
  
Sirius deposited the unconscious Roseline on a bed, then turned to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"She was hit by a curse and fell off her broomstick, she fell about thirty feet."  
  
Madam Pomfrey tutted and shook her head as she bent over her patient.  
  
"Did you see who cursed her?"  
  
Sirius clenched his fist. He knew he couldn't tell or there'd be hell to pay.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then," said the nurse, straightening up. "She'll be out cold for a while longer I'm afraid. After that it looks like nothing worse than a broken shoulder. I can fix that up when she comes round. She'll be out in a day or two. Now, run along!"  
  
Sirius slowly made his way back up to the common room. Severus Snape will soon wish he'd never been born, he thought savagely.  
  
(A/N: I'm going away for ten days and I'm probably going to be REALLY tired when I get back (don't ask) so there won't be any more updates till a few days after I get back, k? But don't worry, it shouldn't be too long, coz I know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Byez for now! Doodleflip.) 


	17. The Problems with Vengeance

Chapter 16  
  
"SNAPE!"  
  
Severus Snape froze in his tracks and cursed under his breath. Two days of paranoia and then when he finally thought he was safe and let his guard down, he was cornered. He turned slowly on the spot, and found himself face to face with a very angry Sirius.  
  
"You are in so much shit, Snivelly." Sirius growled, his voice shaking with suppressed rage. "You are going to pay, big time."  
  
Snape felt a malicious pleasure at how angry Sirius was. He knew he was in trouble now, but it was worth it to see the arrogant Marauder so wound up.  
  
Snape plunged his hand inside his robes, but just as he withdrew his wand Sirius disarmed him and sent his wand spinning across the stone floor of the entrance hall. A crowd was gathering to watch as Sirius waited for Snape to retrieve his wand, eyeing his enemy contemptuously as he crossed the hall.  
  
Snape reached forward and his fingers closed slowly around the handle of his wand. Sirius was getting impatient. He looked the other way for a moment, tapping his foot. The moment Sirius's attention wavered, Snape struck. He spun around suddenly, aimed his wand at Sirius and screamed, "Tsepstefaro!"  
  
Sirius reacted just in time, as Snape's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Protego!" He yelled, a split second before the curse made contact. The jet of red light rebounded back towards Snape who dodged it and shrieked "Comtephestra!"  
  
Sirius wasn't quick enough this time, and the spell hit him in the chest. He was knocked backwards off his feet and flew across the room, slamming into the far wall with a sickening thud before falling to the floor.  
  
There was a gasp of horror from the spectators, and Snape grinned triumphantly, as he advanced on his prey.  
  
Sirius groaned and rolled over quickly as Snape halted beside him, pointing his wand straight up into Snape's face. "Riptumonia!" He bellowed, and Snape suddenly found himself hanging twenty feet above the floor. Snape struggled to get down, but the curse held him position and he started to cartwheel, over and over. The crowd clapped and cheered, but Sirius, noticing Snape's now green complexion, hurriedly lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Sestekompra!" A thick green gas spurted from Snape's wandtip and hovered around Sirius' head, making him cough and splutter as he fought for breath.  
  
"Tempestor," Sirius gasped, and Snape started to spin on the spot, round and round, faster and faster until-  
  
"STOP!" yelled a voice. Thinking it was a teacher, the crowd scattered, leaving Sirius and Snape alone in the entrance hall. Snape slowly stopped spinning and, noticing Sirius' back was turned, escaped down one of the corridors leading to the dungeons. Sirius looked around him, searching for the person who had shouted. Seeing no-one, he set off towards the staircase.  
  
"Sirius Black," said a voice just behind him. He turned and received a hard slap across the cheek. Roseline was standing in front of him, her face pale, her eyes glistening with tears, but looking angrier than Sirius had ever seen her.  
  
"You're disgusting," she said quietly. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. I thought you'd got better, but it turns out, underneath, you're still the same arrogant, insensitive bully you always have been. What's Snape ever done to you? Humiliating him in front of the whole school, just because you can, just because you want to look good. You make me sick!"  
  
"Roseline, listen to me, it wasn't like that, he-"  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses!" She screamed. "I don't care any more. I hate you, and I never want to speak to you again. Gryffindor." She snorted. "I don't know why you aren't in Slytherin with your precious brother. Goodbye, Sirius."  
  
Roseline turned on her heel and disappeared down a corridor, leaving Sirius alone again.  
  
He stayed as still as though he was carved from stone, staring after her for a long time after she had disappeared from view. He was not angry. He was lost. He was confused. And he didn't what to do.  
  
After a long time he turned away and made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower. He crossed the common room in silence, looking straight ahead and ignoring everyone. When he reached the dormitory he went over to the open window and stood there, leaning his elbows on the windowsill.  
  
Long after dark had fallen James came up to the dormitory. He glanced at his friend before looking away and getting into bed. Once James was asleep, Sirius turned from the window with a sigh, before collapsing on his bed, fully clothed. He fell asleep straight away. 


	18. Padfoot and Prongs

Chapter 17

(A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, DimTwilight and Ella Palladino. And just to clear something up, Roseline doesn't know that Snape was the one that cursed her. This is because firstly: she was flying in a storm, so the visibility was very poor. Secondly: Snape came at her fast and took her by surprise so she didn't have much time to register appearances before she was knocked from her broom. Thirdly: Sirius only sees that it is Snape because Snape cuts right in front of him and is talking to him-they are very close together. Basically, Roseline didn't see who cursed her, but Sirius did.)

Sirius was not in the dormitory when they woke up the next day, and he was absent from every class. By dinnertime he still hadn't been seen, and his friends were starting to get worried.

That evening, a couple on the edge of the Forbidden Forest (who happened to be Daniea and her boyfriend Patrick) were rudely disturbed as a large stag appeared out of the trees nearby. It tossed its head and pawed the ground in warning, and Daniea and Patrick decided to find a more secluded bush where they could continue their unfinished business.

Once they were gone, Prongs continued his patrol of the grounds. He had been searching for over an hour and was starting to lose hope. Then he stopped in his tracks as he heard an ominous creak. He darted out of the way just in time as a branch crashed into the ground. He cantered away into the trees as the Whomping Willow took another wild swing at him. Casting around for something he could use, his eyes fell on a broken hazel limb. Taking it in his mouth, he left the cover of the trees and, dodging between the madly flailing branches, got as near to the trunk as he dared. He stretched forward and prodded the knot with the end of his branch, causing the tree to freeze. Feeling rather pleased with himself, he trotted forward and disappeared into the tunnel at the base of the tree.

About an hour later, James clambered up through the trapdoor. He brushed the dust off his face, and then quietly lowered the trapdoor back into position. He straightened up and looked around him, but there was no sign of movement. He shrugged and set off upstairs. He searched all the rooms to no avail. With a sigh of frustration, James crossed over to the window and looked out towards Hogsmeade, its candles flickering in the dusk a short way off. Then he saw it. A dark shadow rounded a corner and emerged onto the main street. James gave a smile of grim satisfaction.

"I've got you, Padfoot," he said softly.

A few minutes later James shut the back door behind him. He transformed and set off towards the village at full speed. He slowed down as he reached the streets, his hooves clattering on the cobbles as he looked around for the fugitive. He left the street and investigated the bins behind the Three Broomsticks. As he turned back to the road he suddenly caught a glimpse of a pair of pale eyes, watching him from the darkness of the shadowy alleyway opposite. He sped up and as he did so the creature bounded away, heading towards the woods on the outskirts of the village. Prongs followed close behind but lost sight of Padfoot as they entered the trees. Slowing to a walk he peered around him in search of his friend's hiding place.

And then he heard it. Ragged, broken sobs, coming from somewhere near by. Transforming back, James drew closer and the noise stopped abruptly, as though Padfoot had sensed his presence. But James no longer needed to follow the sound, he had got his bearings. He took a route through the undergrowth to avoid being seen and stopped when he caught sight of his friend. Sirius was sitting alone in a clearing, sitting with his back against a large rock. His head was bowed and his dark hair fell forward, hiding his face from view.

"Well, well, well," said James, stepping into the clearing. "Look what I've found, all alone in the woods."

Sirius' head shot up. There was no sign of tears but his expression was troubled.

"Prongs," he said quietly.

James nodded, sitting down beside him. "Padfoot. What brings you here, mate?"

Sirius allowed himself a wan smile. "I could ask you the same thing yourself," he replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then James spoke again.

"Why have you been avoiding us?"

Sirius shrugged, unwilling to answer.

"Come on, Sirius," said James. "I'm not stupid; I know it's something to do with Roseline."

When Sirius made no reply, James continued.

"And anyway, you know everything that goes on between me and Lily, so why can't you tell me about you and Roseline?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "It's nothing mate."

James raised his eyebrows. He wouldn't be put off that easily.

"Look, it's no big deal, all right? We just....." Sirius trailed off, trying to look as though it made no difference to him.

"Well?" James prompted after a minute of silence.

"Oh, we just had an argument and she never wants to talk to me again." Sirius said all this very quickly and quietly.

Shit! Thought James, wishing Sirius hadn't told him. Where's Remus when you need him? He's the bloody agony aunt, not me!

"Um......." Said James, his brain working frantically for something suitable to say. "....well, um......why don't you, er........try saying you're sorry?"

Sirius looked at James, who realised that he wasn't doing a very good job on this. He tried again.

"Well, er......you could.......um........." James screwed up his face in concentration. What was that expression Remus had used? "Be a knight in shining armour and sweep her off her feet?"

Sirius stared at James for a moment, then burst out laughing. James frowned. Well, it hadn't sounded that ridiculous when Remus said it, he thought to himself. But Remus had a way with words, they all knew that. James shrugged, and then grinned as he watched Sirius, who was now rolling on the ground, howling with mirth. Well, he thought, it might not have worked the way he intended, but at least Sirius had cheered up.

Sirius sat up eventually, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Where did you hear that, mate?" He asked, panting slightly.

"Moony," said James, feeling slightly abashed. "You know what he's like with his flowery phrases."

"And why the hell was he talking to you about knights in shining armour and all that shit?" Asked Sirius incredulously.

James flushed. "He, erm, was talking to me about Lily."

Sirius let out a snigger, but caught sight of James' expression and hurriedly rearranged his features into a look of concerned innocence.

James grinned. "Come on, Padfoot, we'd better get back to the castle. And don't worry, Roseline'll come round, we'll make sure of it."

Sirius opened his mouth to ask what they were planning on doing, but James had already transformed and was trotting away through the trees. With a sigh of resignation, Sirius transformed and followed suit.

(A/N: I'm really sorry everybody, but I'm going away again, for nine days this time, and I won't have access to a PC. It probably won't take me as long to get the new chapter up as it did last time though, so give me ten or eleven days and there'll be a new chapter. Also, if anyone feels like having a look at my new story, Heading for Trouble, I'd love to get some reviews (hint, hint). Thanks you guys and I'll see you with a new chapter when I get back!)


	19. Parchment and Puzzles

Chapter 18

_Roseline was walking through the Great Hall. It was deserted. She was looking for something but she didn't know what. She left through one of the doors and found herself in an unfamiliar corridor; she rounded a corner and found a single window which filled the passageway with light. She felt suddenly happy, and the window changed into a door she went outside, and found herself in a beautiful garden....._

Tap, tap, tap.

_The garden was fading into darkness....._

Tap, tap, tap.

_She was alone in the blackness, silent apart from a strange tapping noise....._

Tap, tap, tap.

"Huh?" Roseline sat bolt upright in bed, shielding her eyes from the blinding sunshine as she tried to locate the source of noise. It was coming from the window. With a groan she tumbled out of bed and crossed the room, fumbling with the catch of the window. She opened it and something brushed past her. She turned away from the window, rubbing her eyes furiously in an attempt to clear the coloured spots dancing in front of her vision. When the spots cleared, she saw that a handsome screech owl had landed on her bed. It had an oddly bulky envelope in its beak and its large amber eyes had her fixed with an expectant stare. She went over to it and tugged the letter from its beak.

"Ow!"

Roseline stared at the drop of blood on her finger, then back at the envelope. There was something sharp inside. With a sense of apprehension, and carefully avoiding the odd bulk under the parchment, she took the envelope, opened it, and turned it upside down and shook the contents out onto her quilt. A red rose and a letter. She picked up the letter, unfolded it, and read:

_Dear Roseline,_

_I am sorry you're angry with me, but I just want a chance to explain myself. Please meet me under the large beech tree by the lake at one o'clock today. Please come._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

Roseline snorted. "Fat chance," she said to herself. She crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room into the bin.

Roseline got dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. She took her seat between Lily and Cennia, and bolted down her breakfast, completely ignoring Sirius, who was trying to catch her eye.

............................................................................................................

When the bell rang at one o'clock, Roseline headed for the Great Hall with Cennia. She caught a glimpse of Sirius heading out the front door, and her stomach twinged.

"Cut it out," she muttered.

Cennia glanced at her, eyebrows raised. "What was that? Talking to yourself, Ro?"

Roseline flushed. "I didn't say anything."

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself," continued Cennia's Irish accent from behind her as they headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, shut up," said Roseline with a grin as they reached the table. Sirius's place was empty, but Roseline paid no attention to it.

.........................................................................................................

"Right, so the freetsap juice goes into his goblet at breakfast, then the mirrors are cursed so he can't see any change, and we have to be out of the way by dinner, but we're meeting behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy so we can get a good view. That's all, isn't it?"

"Yep," said Remus in a satisfied voice, folding up the piece of parchment and pocketing it. "Snape won't know what hit him."

James grinned wickedly. "Snivelly, you mean. Should be interesting to watch. But I wish they hadn't been out of bulbadox powder, when you mix it with freetsap the effects _triple_ in strength!" James closed his eyes and a dreamy expression came over his face. "Snivelly would be in the hospital wing for weeks! Just a big purple blob with boils all over him and an uncontrollable runny-nose problem...." James sighed rapturously.

"I wonder why our pranks always involve the colour purple," mused Remus. "Prongs, you buy the stuff. Why purple?"

"Why not?" asked James, shaking his head. Sometimes Moony came out with the weirdest things. So what if he liked purple?

"Hey Padfoot?" said James, suddenly remembering something. "You haven't got any bulbadox powder left from that pack you got at Christmas, have you?"

Sirius, who was sitting in a dark corner, was doodling on a scrap of parchment and turning his wand over and over in his left hand, did not look up.

"It's in my trunk," he said tonelessly, pointing his wand towards the staircase. "There's a load left."

James left to get it and Remus looked at Sirius in concern. "What's up mate?"

Sirius shrugged moodily.

James came back downstairs, and a few minutes later Sirius went up to bed. James frowned. It had been a week since he had found Sirius in the woods outside Hogsmeade and he was still depressed. He didn't talk, he didn't laugh, he wouldn't even help them with pranks, and any mention of Roseline and he left the room. It was unlike Sirius to go to bed early, but then everything Sirius did these days was out of character.

James had explained to Remus what had happened, and as Sirius's bad mood continued, each Marauder forged his own theory about what had happened. James thought Sirius had been taken over by aliens. Remus thought Sirius was sulking. Peter thought – well, nobody asked his opinion, but in truth he was just glad that there was now more chocolate to go round.

............................................................................................................

"Just talk to him."

"No."

"Please?"

"Stop pestering me. He deserves to be miserable."

Remus threw up his hands in despair. "What do I have to do to get you to talk to him?"

"Kill me."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I saw that."

He gave up.

"Fine! Be like that!"

He went back over to his seat by the fire. Roseline glared after him, then turned to Cennia, who was sitting beside her.

"Can you believe them? Him and James, they won't leave me alone! All day, every day, for the past two weeks!"

Cennia was watching Remus and James play chess. "Oh, give over Ro. Just talk to Sirius if they're annoying you that much."

Roseline glared at her. "Traitorous bitch."

"Unreasonable brat."

"Unsympathetic narcissist."

"Self-righteous cabbage."

Roseline slumped back in her armchair. "Some friend you are," she muttered.

Cennia ignored her.

"Oi, Cennia, want a game of chess?" James, who had just won, called across the room.

Cennia grinned. "Sure. Prepare to get your ass kicked!"

James returned the grin. "Don't be so cocky. Come on."

Cennia took her place opposite James, who glanced across the room and saw Roseline sitting on her own.

"Come sit over here, Ro. I need a cheerleader."

Roseline threw a cushion at him, but came over anyway.

"Come on, Remus, you can be Cennia's cheerleader," Roseline said.

Remus grinned and sat down beside her. James was laughing. Cennia, who had gone pink, gave Roseline the finger when the boys weren't looking. Roseline smirked. Cennia had fancied Remus for a while, and Roseline was enjoying her revenge.

"That's what you get for being unsympathetic," Roseline mouthed.

Cennia stuck her tongue out at her.

Three chess games later, Lily climbed through the portrait hole, flushed and out of breath.

"Hey, you lot," she said, collapsing into an armchair.

"Lilykins!" cried James ecstatically, running a hand through his hair.

Lily groaned and closed her eyes. "Make him go away," she pleaded to some invisible deity. It didn't work.

"Fancy coming to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" James asked, sidling up to her.

Lily opened her eyes and glowered at him.

"No."

James sighed, looking utterly miserable. He gazed around the common room for no apparent reason, then sighed again and disappeared upstairs. Lily rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Lily went up to her dormitory, not being a big chess fan, and Cennia followed. The moment Lily was gone, James reappeared.

"Did it work?" He asked eagerly.

"Did what work?" asked Roseline, puzzled.

Remus however, laughed, and shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry mate."

"Oh well," James sighed, and threw himself into a chair.

Remus turned to Roseline.

"James' latest plan is to try and make Lily feel guilty every time she turns him down," Remus explained.

Roseline laughed.

James put on an injured face, but gave up when it just set Remus off as well.

"Speaking of things like that," said James leaning forward in his chair. "What's up with you and Sirius?"

Roseline stopped laughing and her face darkened. "Nothing is going on between me and that arrogant, bullying git," she spat.

"Arrogant, bullying git?" Remus repeated. He too had stopped laughing. "And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, maybe just the fact that he always picks on people weaker than him, he'll do anything to make himself look good and he treats other people like dirt." Roseline replied airily.

"Are you referring to anything in particular?" Remus was frowning.

"A certain incident with Snape a few weeks ago crosses my mind, yes," she answered.

James' eyes widened. "Are you saying that that's the reason you won't talk to him?" he asked, seemingly caught somewhere between anger and disbelief.

Roseline nodded.

"You selfish, ungrateful bitch."

"What?"

Roseline and James were both on their feet, glaring daggers at each other.

"You mean to tell me," James hissed, "that after all he went through for you, you're not talking to him because of it?"

"What the hell are you talking about, after all he went through for you? Are you telling me he attacked Snape for me? What for? To try and make himself look like a big man or something?"

"Do you know why Sirius attacked Snape?"

"No," said Roseline. "And I don't care. He's still a bully."

"Sirius attacked Snape because Snape attacked you," said James. "Snape was the one who cursed you and knocked you off your broomstick. Snape was the one who was trying to kill you. Sirius saw it, and brought you to the hospital wing. Sirius attacked Snape in your defence, to get him back for what he did to you."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine." James looked livid. "Don't believe me. Don't kid yourself that I care. I don't know why Sirius cares about you. You don't deserve him. He's worth a thousand of you." And with that, James spat on the floor and left the common room. Remus glared at her, then followed James, leaving Roseline on her own.

Roseline sank into an armchair. Her mind was in turmoil. She didn't know what to think. Was James telling the truth? Was Snape the one who attacked her? Had Sirius attacked Snape just to, as James said, defend her honour?

Roseline didn't know what to think. But she could see that James' story made sense. And if it was true........If it was true, she had made a huge mistake.

.........................................................................................................

Sirius Black was lying awake in bed, as he had done every night for a few weeks now. He was staring out the window at the darkening sky, thinking about nothing in particular.

It took him a few minutes to realise that something was flying towards the window. As he watched, an owl came into view. It soared straight in the open window and over to his bed, dropping an envelope on his pillow. He picked up the envelope.

_Sirius Black,_

_Gryffindor Tower,_

_Hogwarts._

He knew that writing.

He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I don't know whether I should be sending this. I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing. But I know I have to say something. Tonight, James and Remus told me why you attacked Snape. I don't know if I believe them or not. Once you have a picture of something or someone in your mind, it's hard to come to terms with the fact that you might be wrong. Especially if being wrong means that you might need to swallow your pride._

_Like I said, I don't know if I believe them. I still don't know if I can trust you, because even if they are right, you still aren't the person I thought you were. But even if I was right all along, I still want to apologise for something. Not everything. One thing. I want to say sorry that I didn't meet you to hear you out that time. It's probably too late for this and I still want to get my thoughts in order, and find out what really happened. But sorry for that. I should have listened._

_Maybe I'll talk to you soon; maybe I'll never talk to you again. But either way, I'm glad I wrote this letter. It helps sometimes._

_Roseline._


	20. Owl Post and OWLs

Chapter 19

"Ouch!"

Lily's eyes filled with tears. Professor Sprout, seeing the disturbance, bustled over.

"Now now, move aside. What have we got here, then?"

She took Lily's pale hand in her own earth-covered one and raised it up, examining the set of vicious teeth marks that were oozing droplets of blood onto Lily's skin. She shook her head regretfully.

"Oh, dear me, I knew we should have moved it to Greenhouse 3 last week. I think you'd better go to the hospital wing, lovie. Venomous Tentacula bites can be nasty things."

Lily nodded, and wiped her eyes with her free hand. Professor Sprout smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry dearie, you'll be fine. Now, Miss Wattcheon, will you take Miss Evans to the hospital wing?"

Shonelle nodded and moved forward. Professor Sprout handed Lily a large handkerchief, which she wrapped carefully around the now yellow-tinged bite. As the two girls left for the castle, Professor Sprout gingerly picked up the offending plant and put it on a higher shelf, and the rest of the class returned to the Quivering Peonies they'd been pruning. Roseline grinned as she caught sight of James' distraught face through the crowd, before she turned back to her own tray.

The bell rang at the end of class and everyone put away the pruning shears with a collective sight of relief.

"Don't forget now, read chapter sixteen tonight," called Professor Sprout as they moved as one towards the door. Once they were outside, they spread out a bit, joining up in twos and threes as they headed towards the castle. Roseline fell into step with Cennia and Daniea, but when they reached the Entrance Hall Roseline turned away from the crowd.

"We'll see you later, Ro!" called Cennia as they went into the Great Hall. Roseline waved in reply, before turning down the corridor that led to the Hospital Wing.

She had just turned the last corner when she walked right into someone.

"Oh- sorry," she said, stepping back to see who it was. Snape scowled at her.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," he spat. "Don't think I'm going to waste any more time on you. You're more trouble then you're worth, with your stupid guard dog of a boyfriend, Black, out to protect your name if you're ever in danger." He sneered. "You may be safe for the moment, but it won't last long if you don't get out of my way." His hand moved to his wand and Roseline dodged into the Hospital Wing. She frowned in thought as she walked. Something about Snape's words sounded meaningful to her in some way.

"Hi Ro!"

Roseline looked up and smiled when she caught sight of Lily, who was having her hand bandaged by Madam Pomfrey.

"Hey," said Roseline, going over to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Lily. "Madam Pomfrey says I can go now, but I just have to come and get a fresh dressing for a few days."

Madam Pomfrey tied up the bandage and put Lily's hand down.

"You can go now, Miss Evans, but don't forget to come back tomorrow. I want to keep an eye on that."

Lily nodded and the two of them left the room together.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Lily after a few minutes of silence.

Roseline shrugged. "Nothing much. I met Snape when I was on my way down though, and some of the stuff he said to me stuck in my mind."

"What did he say?"

"He said I was more trouble than I was worth, and that he wasn't going to waste any more time on me, because Sirius was always there to protect me, or something."

Lily frowned. "That's weird. But oh yeah, I forgot to ask you earlier. What happened last night after I went to bed? Remus and James seem really annoyed this morning. You know anything about it?"

Roseline gave a wry smile. "They're probably annoyed at me."

She related the last night's events to Lily including the letter she received, but not the letter she sent.

As she finished, realisation dawned on Lily's face. "Ro! They were telling the truth! What Snape said, he said he wasn't going to try and get you again because he got into trouble with Sirius because of it! That must be it!"

Roseline's brow furrowed in concentration.

"I suppose it would make sense....." she said slowly.

"Of course it makes sense!" Lily stopped and turned to face her. "You know what you should do? Write back to Sirius. Tell him you're sorry. You have to."

"I might....."

"Oh come on, Ro, do it. You'll regret it if you don't."

Roseline shrugged. The last bit was true.

"All right then. I'll do it tonight."

Lily smiled. "That's my girl. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

Lily looked at her like she was crazy. "The library of course! The OWLs aren't that far away, you know!"

Roseline slapped a hand to her forehead. "Shoot! I haven't even started on my homework, and there's a load due tomorrow! I need to go. See you later Lils!"

Lily waved over her shoulder and disappeared into the library. Roseline hurried back to the common room, all thoughts of Sirius driven from her mind as she sat down with the mountain of books and got to work.

As the night wore on, Roseline was dimly aware of people leaving for bed, but she kept working despite her tiredness. She was only halfway through her work.

_No time for sleep,_ she thought grimly, gritting her teeth as she reached for the next book.

At half three in the morning she finally put down her quill. She was exhausted. She didn't have the energy to even close her books, let alone bring them up to her dormitory. She laid her head down on her arms and closed her eyes.........

"Roseline!"

The voice sounded uncomfortably loud in her skull. _No,_ she thought, _go away. Leave me alone._

"Roseline!"

Someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes slowly, squinting in the bright light. "What?"

"Roseline, come on, Charms starts in ten minutes!"

Roseline sat up quickly, shielding her eyes as the room came into focus. Lily was standing beside her.

"You coming, Ro?" called Daniea from the portrait hole.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Roseline grabbed her books, throwing them pell-mell into her bag. She chucked her quill in afterwards and swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The day was a hard one. Roseline was behind in most classes, not having done any practise or revision. Cennia helped her out, but by the end of the day they were all exhausted, and with another mountain of homework.

"Stupid OWLs," grumbled Cennia, dumping her bag unceremoniously on the floor and collapsing into an armchair. "Who cares anyway?"

"I do," replied Lily without looking up from 'Advanced Transfiguration'. "OWLs are really important!"

"For what? Its not like they affect our later lives, or anything. That's just NEWTs."

"Yeah, but OWLs are practise for the NEWTs," said Roseline resignedly. "Without practise, we wouldn't have a hope in hell."

Cennia shrugged and picked up a grubby piece of parchment. "All right, you win. I'll work."

Roseline grinned and sat down opposite her. After a few minutes of silent study, though, Cennia was fed up.

"Oh, I give up. I don't care. Screw the NEWTs, I wanna be FREE!" She threw the parchment to the floor and jumped to her feet, grabbing a cushion. "Who's up for a pillowfight!"

James sneaked up behind her and whacked her with a cushion, knocking her over.

"I am!"

Cennia scrambled to her feet. "You're going to pay for that one, Potter!"

"Oh yeah?"

A few minutes of feather hailstorm later, though, Lily decided that enough was enough.

"Cut it out!" She screeched.

The movement stopped, and the feathers drifted gently to the floor. The culprits stood shamefaced in the middle. The two ringleaders, plus everyone who had joined in, mainly to get revenge for a careless pillow to the face. Cennia, James, Remus, Roseline, Peter, Chassie, Ellen, and a few others.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," Lily began.

"Aw, Lils, not a lecture!"

Lily glared at James who visibly wilted and fell silent.

"Get it cleared up, and then QUIET."

A smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

"What do you think weekends are for?"

Roseline flopped down on her bed, lighting her bedside candle with a wave of her wand. Most of the other girls were still downstairs, but she had a letter to write, and wanted some peace so she could think. She picked up her quill.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I want you to know that I'm sorry. I found out the truth of what really happened, and I owe you an apology. I still think you might have taken it a bit too far, but I know you did it for me and I can't complain about that! I hope you will accept this apology, because I miss you._

_Love Roseline._

Satisfied, Roseline folded up the letter and put it in an envelope, writing the name on the front before sealing it. She looked around and frowned, Cosmo was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll send it tomorrow._

She hid the envelope in her trunk. "Nox," she said, and closed the door behind her.

Roseline woke up early the next morning. The room was bathed in sunlight and the other girls were still asleep. She dressed quickly, then picked up the letter and went to the owlery.

Cosmo had arrived back, and once he judged she had stroked him enough he was perfectly happy to deliver the letter. Roseline watched him go, then headed down for breakfast.

Roseline's mind was boggling as she packed up her things after Arithmancy later that day. Professor Vulpez had given them a very long lecture about the importance of the OWLs, and a ton of homework. As she left the room she was swallowed up in the bustle of the corridor. Snatches of conversation came from all directions.

"Yeah, 150 to 20 on home ground...."

"That Transfiguration work was really hard........"

"Idiot Jeremy, he's after dissolving his cauldron again....."

"Yeah, I'm sending one to Jack and Graham......."

"Oh my God, are you? Graham's so ugly. I'm sending one to Daniel..........."

"Oooh, I can't wait..........."

_Oh yeah,_ Roseline thought,_ of course. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. I'd forgotten......._

"Hey, Ro, over here!"

"Hey Cennia!"

"Come on, let's go get lunch while we can. We've got loads of work to do, we won't get much free time today, not even to eat!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm starving!"

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've been really really busy, but hopefully I'll be quicker next time. As always, please read and review!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

HermoineGirl03

TearsofBlood24

Badmoony

You guys rule!


	21. Valentine's Day

Chapter 20

"Hey Lily!"

"Morning, Ro."

"What's up?"

Roseline drew out a chair beside her friend at the Gryffindor table. Pink and red confetti was drifting down from the ceiling, and all around them other students were giving and receiving Valentine's cards. Lily was looking decidedly moody, shooting frequent glares at the Marauders end of the table. Cennia, who was sitting on Roseline's right, drew her to one side.

"James," she said quietly, nodding at the pile of untouched cards in front of Lily.

"Oh dear," said Roseline softly, sliding back into position. She looked across at James, who appeared to be sulking. She opened her mouth to say something to Lily, but just at that moment Roseline was distracted by a large screech owl skidding to a halt in front of her, sending her plate flying. She frowned: the owl had a red envelope in its beak. Who would be sending a Valentine's card to her? She opened it. It was a poem, and someone had done little cartoon drawings of cupids and hearts all around it.

_Roses are stupid_

_Violets are too_

_But I'm doing this anyway_

_Because I miss you._

_Roses are pretty_

_And you can bet you are too,_

_But a violet can't make you laugh_

_So I have to choose you._

_Love Sirius._

"Aw!" cooed Cennia, who was reading over Roseline's shoulder. "That's so cute!"

Roseline read over it again. You had to admit, it was sort of sweet, in a weird kind of way, she thought. She glanced over at Sirius. She caught his eye and he looked down at the table, scarlet faced and looking extremely sheepish. Roseline smiled and got to her feet. She went over to where Sirius was sitting and planted a kiss on his cheek, ignoring the cat-calls of the other boys.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm forgiven then?" he asked.

Roseline grinned. "Absolutely."

"See? You can't live without me," he drawled, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes.

Roseline raised an eyebrow. "Watch it, buster," she warned.

"Sorry, your majesty," said Sirius, "Do you think you could possibly spare some of your valuable time to allow me to apologise to you?" he smirked. "On the Hogsmeade trip, perhaps?"

Roseline slapped him on the arm, but she was grinning. "You're on."

"Till later then, fair Roseline," he said, pretending to swoon.

Roseline rolled her eyes. "See you later, Sirius."

.........................................................................................................

"Hey, careful!"

Roseline dodged back into her seat, eyeing the owl that had knocked into her, and now seemed to be on a collision course with their table.

"Erm, Cennia-"she began. Too late. The owl landed at high speed, nearly tumbling over as it sent food flying in all directions. Finally, it came to a halt, barrelling into Cennia and falling into her lap.

"What the....?"

"It's a Valentine!" squealed Daniea, pointing to the owl's beak. Sure enough the dazed bird was miraculously still clutching its delivery – a plain white envelope with Cennia's name written on it in neat, loopy writing.

Cennia's puzzled expression deepened. "But who'd be sending me a Valentine?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, why don't you open it and find out?" said Lily, who was watching the scene with obvious amusement.

Wordlessly, Cennia opened the envelope and took out the card, handing it to Roseline to read. They all huddled together, listening eagerly. The card itself was simple, red with a single heart outlined in black on the front. Intrigued, Roseline opened it, and read the message inside.

_To Cennia,_

_I really like you._

_From ?_

"Ooh, a mystery admirer," breathed Shonelle, who had joined them. "Wonder who it is?" The others all looked equally puzzled, especially Cennia. Roseline, however, had a hunch as to who it might be, and decided to test her theory. She glanced up quickly, and caught Remus' eye before he could look away. She raised her eyebrows in enquiry. He flushed, and turned away. _Theory proven, _thought Roseline triumphantly. Roseline opened her mouth to say something, but just then, all the students remaining in the hall rose as one and started to head towards the door.

Roseline glanced at her watch. 10 o'clock. _Of course,_ she thought, _Hogsmeade._ She turned to follow the others, but someone stopped her. She turned around and saw Remus. She looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head and beckoned her over to a corner, away from the crowd.

"Look," he said quietly. "I know you know I sent the card. I'm not going to deny it. But please, Roseline, do me a favour. Don't tell Cennia."

Roseline frowned.

"Why not? You sent the card, surely you wanted to be found out?"

Remus ran his hands through his hair absentmindedly, making the sandy mop even untidier.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I shouldn't have sent it. It's stupid. I wish I hadn't done it."

"Oh come on, Remus, what's the worst that could happen?"

Remus looked her in the eye.

"The worst?" he said hoarsely. "The worst thing that could happen would be that she liked me back. Not-"he snorted. "that there's any danger of that."

"The worst?" said Roseline blankly, utterly confused. "But- you like her, don't you?"

Remus nodded. "I do. But I don't want her to like me. A girl like her needs someone better. Someone without problems. I don't know why I sent it."

Roseline stared at him for a moment, utterly uncomprehending. Then Sirius' voice filled her mind. Something Sirius had told her, months ago.

"_He had a terrible secret, which he had been hiding all his life. But we guessed the truth, so he gave in and confirmed it himself. Remus Lupin is a werewolf...."_

_A werewolf._

She hadn't thought about those words in a long time. But now it all made sense.

"Oh, Remus," she said softly.

He shook his head.

"Look Roseline. It doesn't matter about me. You can't understand, but it's not important. Just don't tell her."

And with that, he was gone.

............................................................................................................

"Roseline, have you seen my jacket?"

Daniea hurried in from the bathroom and started dismantling the room, trying to find her jacket.

"It's here, Danni," said Cennia, entering the room with Daniea's jacket over her arm.

Daniea grabbed it. "Thank you," she chirped, putting it on and bouncing out of the room.

"Somebody's happy," remarked Shonelle as she followed Cennia through the door.

Lily looked up from the article she was reading.

"Yeah, Patrick said he had a special surprise for her. And anyway, it's Daniea, she's always happy."

The Gryffindor girls were up in their dormitory, getting reading for the trip into Hogsmeade. Shonelle and Cennia didn't have dates, so they hadn't bothered too much about their appearance, but Roseline, Daniea and Lily had been getting ready together, as all three of them had dates.

Lily, who was going with Timothy Phelke (who was her boyfriend at this stage, much to James' disgust), had just finished getting ready, and was lying on her bed flicking through one of Daniea's Witch Weekly magazines as she waited for Roseline.

Roseline was standing in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing runners, a pair of faded, slim-fitting jeans and a pink and orange striped woollen turtle-neck. She was wearing hardly any make-up and as usual her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag from the chair and turned to Lily.

"Do I look alright?"

"You look fine, now let's go!"

............................................................................................................

"So where do you want to go first?"

Roseline and Sirius were walking down the main-street of Hogsmeade, exhaling little silver clouds into the frosty morning air.

"Zonko's?" suggested Sirius, turning puppy dog eyes on her.

Roseline laughed. "All right, fine, we can go to Zonko's, I need to get some stuff anyway."

A few hours later they were sitting at a small table in the Three Broomsticks, sipping their butterbeers and chatting about nothing in particular. They had spent the last few hours wandering round the shops and stocking up on supplies (prank stuff for Sirius, sweets for Roseline. She was something of a sugar addict).

"I'm glad you're talking to me again," said Sirius after a few moments of comfortable silence. "I missed you."

"Yeah, me too," Roseline admitted. "Although you have to understand it didn't look too good from the outside."

Sirius chuckled. "Last time I protect you!"

Roseline laughed, and slid closer to him. Her hand brushed his and he shivered visibly, making her smile.

"I'll listen to you next time, I promise," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him slip his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and she relaxed, snuggling into him.

"We always seem to be fighting," he mused.

"The anger of lovers renews their love," said Roseline softly.

Sirius frowned. "What's that?"

"It's a quotation," she explained. "My mum always says it. I think it's from a play or a book or something."

"Oh," said Sirius, picking up his bottle and draining the last of the butterbeer. "I see. I think."

"Let me explain it to you," whispered Roseline, reaching up and running her hand along Sirius' cheek, before cupping his chin and pulling him closer. She felt his lips brush against hers and she closed her eyes, feeling him pull her in as he wrapped both arms around her waist. Their lips brushed again and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips, as she slid her arm around his neck, absentmindedly playing with his long curls of hair.

Just then, however, the sudden slam of the door brought them back to reality. They looked up in surprise, arms still entwined.

It was Professor Dumbledore, who saw them looking and smiled, causing them both to blush furiously and separate.

"So, erm," said Sirius awkwardly after a few moments of silence. "What do you want to do now?"

Roseline shrugged. "I don't mind. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Okay then. It's not like we've got anything better to do."

They stepped out of the pub, shivering in the cool air.

"Ooh, it's cold!" remarked Roseline, wrapping her arms around herself and wishing she'd brought a jacket.

"I know," said Sirius, rubbing his hands furiously in a bid to warm them up. He gave up eventually, and bounded off down the street after Roseline, who had gone ahead.

"Don't wait for me, or anything," he said sulkily, coming up behind her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry," she said casually, slipping her own arm around Sirius's waist – under his jumper.

He gasped and stiffened as her freezing cold hand came into contact with his warm skin, causing her to smirk. He recovered quickly though. Without saying a word, he responded, slipping his own hand up under her jumper, and trailing an icy finger delicately along her spine. Roseline bit her lip, trying not to react as Sirius continued the torture.

"Fine! I give in!" she gasped eventually, as Sirius, showing no signs of relenting, started to trace words on her skin.

Sirius smirked and removed her own hand first, then his own.

"Never try to out-irritate Padfoot of the Marauders," he said sagely. But a split second later-

"OI!"

Roseline laughed and ran off, juggling the frosty slush she'd collected from a dried-up fountain. Sirius remained where he was, swearing under his breath and contorting his body in an attempt to rid himself of the ice which had just been tipped down his collar by Roseline. He gave up eventually and took off after her, who, seeing him coming laughed again and took off towards the road that led to Hogwarts. Sirius chased her for the best part of thirty minutes, but she had a head start and was just as fast as him anyway.

"Oh, I give up," he moaned, collapsing onto the grass at the roadside. Smiling, Roseline approached, sitting down beside him, and earning herself a glare.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Black," she said casually, trying not to laugh at Sirius' murderous expression.

"Shut up," he muttered half-heartedly.

Roseline grinned. "Gladly," she said, planting her lips on Sirius'. It took Sirius a moment to realise what was happening, but when he did he took full advantage of the situation. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and once he judged he had a secure enough hold, stood up, still holding Roseline in his arms.

Roseline yelped in surprise, and tried to wriggle free, but Sirius was having none of it.

"Oh no you don't," he said, swinging her around so that she was riding piggy-bag. "You don't get off that easily." And with that he took off full speed for the castle.

............................................................................................................

"God, Roseline, you weigh a ton!" gasped Sirius, dumping her on the couch in the Gryffindor common room before flopping down beside her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks. I'm so sorry I made you carry me. I should have made you put me down," she said sarcastically.

Sirius grinned. "You're a hard taskmistress, Miss Kehst, no doubt about that. I won't be carrying you next time," he replied, getting up to leave.

Roseline threw a cushion at him. "Git."

He smirked. "Thank you. I do my best."

And with that he disappeared into the dormitory.

............................................................................................................

A/N: As always please please please read and review!

And thanks to badmoony for reviewing – You rock!


	22. Of Broomsticks and Boyfriends

Chapter 21

It was 7o'clock in the morning in early March. Roseline, for some reason utterly unbeknownst to herself, had decided to get up early, and was now sitting in the common room, curled up on the sofa and doodling on a scrap piece of parchment. She heard someone come down the dormitory stairs, and looked up. Lily was standing in the doorway. Her red hair was all mussed up and she looked half asleep. She was still wearing her red and gold Gryffindor nightie, unusual for Lily, who was something of a perfectionist.

"Morning Lily,"

"Morning Ro," she yawned, coming over to sit next to her friend. "What has you up so early?"

Roseline shrugged. "No idea. I just felt like it. You?"

Lily grimaced. "I'm _hungry_."

Roseline laughed. "You sound like Sirius."

"You two are back together, then?" said Lily with a sigh. "Good things never last."

"Oh shut up," said Roseline comfortably. "Let's go get breakfast."

Lily eyed her sceptically. "Like this?" she said, indicating Roseline's rumpled blue pyjamas and her own nightie and untidy hair.

"Who cares? It's not like anyone's going to see us. Who in their right mind would be up at 7 o'clock on a Saturday? Besides us, that is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The answer to that question was waiting for them downstairs. They walked into the Great Hall, expecting to find it empty, but instead they found the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were being force-fed sausages by their Captain and Beater, Markus Wiseman.

"Of course," said Lily quietly as they crossed the room. "There's a match on today, isn't there? Who're they playing again?"

"Ravenclaw," answered Roseline as she sat down at the table and pulled a plate of toast towards her.

"Morning," Chassie greeted them, her long red ponytail whipping Pauric Hooper, the Keeper, across the face as she turned to face them.

"Morning Chass," replied Lily absentmindedly, sitting down in the empty seat between Roseline and James. Lily opened her mouth to ask something, but was interrupted by a torrent of abuse from the Gryffindor Captain.

"You call this food, Cillian? _Yum-Yum's Sugared Choco-Hoops_? No wonder you keep missing the Bludgers! How can you expect to play well on this mush? I told you all to eat a DECENT breakfast! These do NOT count as a decent breakfast, Rooke!"

Cillian attempted a cheesy advertising grin. "They're yummy-yummy good! Sugared chocolately goodness, all the way!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THEIR SLOGAN IS, WE NEED PROPER FOOD! SO GET RID OF THOSE THINGS NOW AND GET SOME PROTEIN INTO YOUR SYSTEM!"

Cillian shrank away from Markus, one palm raised in surrender as he pushed the bowl away.

"Geez, take a chill pill Mum!"

Luckily for him, Markus didn't hear. Down the table, Roseline and Lily were fighting to control their laughter. Chassie glanced at them, taking in their appearance.

"You wouldn't find it so funny if he was talking to you," she said dryly, rising to her feet.

"You! Reynolds!"

Chassie rotated slowly on the spot, eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"Have you eaten a proper breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Go and get ready. Meet in the changing rooms in an hour."

Chassie snapped to attention and saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Markus grinned despite himself. "Off you go, Corporal."

As Chassie marched away from the table, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team entered. Lily glanced up and immediately dived under the table, her hands covering her hair.

Roseline lifted up the tablecloth.

"Lily, em- what the hell?"

"Shhh!" hissed Lily, making frantic flapping motions with her hands. "Timothy's over there!"

Realisation dawned on Roseline and she grinned.

"Ah, I see."

She dropped the edge of the tablecloth and stole a glance at the Ravenclaw table. Sure enough, Lily's boyfriend was among them, dressed in blue and bronze with his broom under his arm. Roseline smirked.

"Timothy?"

Roseline looked at James, the source of the voice. He was watching the Ravenclaw table, a scowl on his face.

"Yes….." said Roseline slowly, eyeing James with suspicion.

_I swear,_ she thought, _he better not say anything. He may be Sirius' best friend but in all honesty I will ring his neck if he says anything about this…….._

James suddenly seemed to become aware of the murderous glare Roseline was giving him. Contenting himself with a snort of disgust, he got to his feet and left with the rest of the team.

"Roseline!"

"Huh?" said Roseline, looking around in confusion.

"Down here, you twat!"

"Ah." Roseline bent and looked under the table. "What's up, Lils?"

"Is Timmy gone yet?"

"Ooh, its Timmy now, is it?" smirked Roseline. "How sweet." She regretted saying it, however, when Lily's hand shot out and yanked a chunk of hair.

"Ouch," grumbled Roseline, now crouched next to Lily.

"Serves you right," said Lily haughtily. Roseline scowled and sat back on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What now?" Roseline was watching the door. More and more people were entering every second as the time of the Quidditch match grew closer. A sea of blue and red, scattered with the unsupporting black of Slytherin. Lily sat down, folding her legs together neatly as she smoothed her nightie.

"We wait."

"Hmph."

Five minutes later, however, Roseline decided that enough was enough. She had just discovered half the breakfast table stuck to her pyjamas from sitting on the floor, _and_ her ass was cold from the marble. Miss Kehst was not a happy camper.

"Oh here, I don't give a damn. Lily, I'm going. Sure nearly everyone's gone, anyway."

Lily scowled. "Timmy isn't."

Roseline smirked. "Lucky I'm not his girlfriend then, isn't it?"

Roseline stood up and smoothed down her pyjamas, amid cat-calls from all four tables. She grinned at the attention, and sauntered over to the exit, blowing a kiss to the Gryffindors before she left.

Once back in Gryffindor tower, she set about the task of getting ready for the match, which was starting in little over half an hour. It was cold outside, so she put her cloak on over her robes and wrapped a long Gryffindor scarf around her neck, slipping a pair of stripy gloves into her pocket. She brushed her hair, leaving it loose for once, and finished off the effect with fluffy red and gold earmuffs, which she hung around her neck for the moment.

She glanced at her watch- twenty minutes- and left the room. She still needed to get a seat.

Roseline didn't see Lily until she was almost at the stadium. Lily was wearing black mostly, but was wearing a red and gold scarf. She was with Timothy, who seemed to be trying to- God knows- seduce her, or something. _Blegh,_ thought Roseline, wrinkling her nose as Lily giggled and started to kiss Timothy's ear. Unfortunately for Roseline, however, Lily and Timothy were right beside the steps up into the stand. Trying not to look, Roseline edged by the couple, who now seemed to be glued together at the lips. She escaped unscathed, and shuddered as she climbed the stairs. She had no idea how Lily could actually _like_ that guy. Roseline shuddered again at the thought. Even James was better than him. And anyway, why wasn't he in the changing room with the rest of the team, where he should be, instead of slobbering over Lily?

Roseline found Cennia, Shonelle and Daniea in the back row, where they had saved two seats for herself and Lily. Lily joined them several minutes later, flush-faced and slightly out of breath.

Cennia smirked. "How's Timothy?"

Lily swatted her. "Shut up."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Hogwarts students, one and all! Welcome to the third league match this year- Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!"

A roar of sound greeted these words as the school rose as one to its feet, yelling and screaming.

"And now without further ado- the Gryffindor team!" The commentator, Quentin Jurey, a Gryffindor sixth year, paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"And here they are- Wiseman, Rooke, Hooper, Reynolds, Hennessey, Somers and Potter! Wiseman's been working his team hard for this game, I've heard rumors of midnight practises and protein-only diets, but hopefully that's a lie……."

"We wish!" yelled Chassie and Cillian together.

Quentin grinned. "Well, only time will tell if it's paid off. Here's the Ravenclaw team now- Kingston, Ennis, Phelke, Kennedy, Somers, Daunton and West! Captain Kian West's put a strong side together, although his training I hear hasn't been as tough of that of the lions. But we shall see. This will be an interesting match in more ways than one though, thanks to a bit of sibling rivalry! This is the first time Chaser Kelly Somers of Ravenclaw will face her younger brother in a league match! Robert Somers was taken on as a Chaser for Gryffindor at the end of last year, so we shall see who wins this one!"

Roseline grinned. Over the last few days the enmity between Robert and Kelly had reached a fever pitch. It got so bad that they had to be frogmarched to class by their respective friends, in order that they might both get onto the Quidditch pitch in one piece. Both had been subject to numerous hexes and Robert had only left the hospital wing a day ago after a particularly nasty Furnunculus jinx. Roseline could see them glaring at each other even from her place at the back of the stands.

Madam Hooch, the young Quidditch coach, blew her whistle and fourteen brooms leapt into the air, Timothy and Pauric both immediately speeding for their respective goal hoops as the Chasers got into position.

Roseline leaned across to Lily. "So, how is Timothy?" she asked quietly.

Lily sighed. "Difficult, I suppose. He doesn't like me supporting Gryffindor."

Roseline frowned. "But you are a Gryffindor- why shouldn't you support them?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. He wants me to support him, he says that a girlfriend should always support her boyfriend. I agree up to a point, but….I don't know. He can be so controlling. He wouldn't even let me wear the scarf when I was with him."

"God……Talk about a control freak. You need to stand up for yourself, Lils."

"I do! Well….sometimes. I try."

"You can't let him walk all over you, Lily, boyfriend or not."

Lily sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Roseline looked up with a start, eyes once again glued to the match. Lily glanced at her friend, heaved a sigh of resignation, and turned her eyes to the game.

"And Sophie Daunton takes the Quaffle, reverse passes to Kennedy, passes back to Daunton, but the pass is intercepted by Chassie Reynolds of Gryffindor, and she's off away towards the Ravenclaw end- dodges a Bludger from Ennis, very neatly done, but wait, another Bludger from Ravenclaw, Kingston this time- Nice dodge!"

The Gryffindors roared their approval as Chassie rolled to avoid the Bludger, dropping the Quaffle to Ellen, who was flying beneath.

"And Hennessy takes the Quaffle, but it's going to be close, Kennedy and Daunton closing in on either side- oh, she might be in trouble now! Somers comes in from above-"

Roseline stood up, her fingers in her mouth. Ellen was still clutching the Quaffle, flying as fast as she could as she tried desperately to escape the Ravenclaw chasers on either side of her. She looked desperate- Kelly Somers was now speeding towards her, the two beaters circling beneath. Robert and Chassie were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh come on, guys," whispered Roseline as the Ravenclaws closed in for the kill. "Where are you?"

Kelly dived, and Roseline gasped as Ellen suddenly dropped, breaking through the two beaters. She had seen something Roseline hadn't- Robert Somers had come up beneath in the nick of time, and he now took the Quaffle.

"And that was a close one for Gryffindor! Somers takes the Quaffle, but- Merlin, what's this?"

Quentin, like the rest of the school, was on his feet, watching what was happening. As Robert had taken the Quaffle, Kelly had shot straight at him. She flew right into him, knocking him so that he was hanging from his broom by one hand, the other still desperately holding the Quaffle. Kelly swooped in to grab the Quaffle, but Madam Hooch's whistle rent the air.

"PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR!" she screamed. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Miss Somers!"

Robert took the penalty. Timothy just missed the Quaffle, putting Gryffindor up another ten points.

Two more goals for Gryffindor, and one for Ravenclaw, with still no sign of the Snitch. It was 30 all.

Suddenly, James, who had been circling high above the stands, dived. Kian West, the Ravenclaw Seeker, saw and followed suit. They were neck and neck, racing for the ground with arms outstretched as the whole school held their breath. Inches before they hit the ground, James closed his hand and jerked his broom up. Kian didn't stop quite quick enough and he barrelled into James, knocking them both from their brooms onto the grass. But there was no doubt about it as the two seekers climbed to their feet. James held his fist up to the crowd, one of the Snitch's wings visible, flapping uselessly against his hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!" yelled Quentin over the jubilant noise of the crowd. "RAVENCLAW DEFEATED!"

The fifth year Gryffindor girls all ran for the stairs, taking two at a time and jumping the last few steps. Screaming and cheering, they joined the mass of red and gold as they carried the house heroes across the pitch and back towards the castle.

"Lily!"

Roseline heard the shout and turned. Timothy was standing behind them. She tapped Lily on the shoulder, gesturing wordlessly behind her. Lily nodded and left the crowd.

"Hey Ro!"

Roseline turned back, looking to see who had called her. It didn't take long. Sirius was walking alongside her, dressed in red and gold from head to toe and wearing his trademark wicked grin.

"Hey Sirius!"

She smiled and took his hand as they merged with the crowd again, laughing and chanting along with the rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Checkmate."

Roseline slumped back in her chair.

"I give up. I'm never going to beat you."

Sirius smirked. "That's the whole point, m'lady. Care for a rematch?"

"Not another one. Five rematches is enough, methinks."

Sirius shrugged. "Fine. Remus, old mate, fancy a game?"

"Yeah, okay," said Remus amiably, taking Roseline's vacated seat.

Roseline was standing by the portrait hole with her back to them. She was talking to someone, although they couldn't see who it was.

"What happened, Lily? Are you okay?"

Lily nodded. She looked tired and upset.

"I'm fine, Ro."

"Come on," said Roseline gently, taking Lily's arm. "Sit down. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She sat down on the couch, Lily obediently sitting down next to her.

"Timothy broke up with me," she said quietly.

"What? Why? What happened?"

Lily looked down at the ground.

"He said he didn't want a girlfriend who didn't support him. I said I did support him, but he said that he saw me celebrating when Gryffindor won, that I didn't care about him."

A single tear slid down Lily's porcelain cheek and splashed onto the floor.

"That asshole!" exclaimed Roseline. "You should be glad to see the back of him, Lils, you deserve better than that!"

"But what if he's right?" said Lily helplessly. "I really like him Roseline. Maybe I wasn't a good girlfriend. I wasn't there for him."

"Lily, listen." Said Roseline firmly, putting a hand on each of Lily's shoulders. "That is a load of crap. Timothy Phelke is just an ass, and you are not a bad girlfriend. Got it?"

"But what if-"

"Oh, come off it Lils, he's wrong! It's obvious! Don't let him get you down."

Lily gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Ro."

Roseline sat back and picked up a biscuit from the plate next to her. "No problem," she said through a mouthful of crumbs. "Biscuit?" she added, offering Lily the plate.

Just then the portrait hole was thrown open, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team climbed through, to a chorus of cheers.

"Hey James, congrats!" called Roseline, as James passed.

"Thanks Ro," he said, plonking himself down next to her and taking a biscuit.

"Well done James." Lily said quietly, but James still heard her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Lily turned to him, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why aren't you off comforting you precious boyfriend," he spat.

Roseline glared at him. "Shut up James."

"Why should I? We all know she's a traitor, so she might as well act like one. Being a traitor is bad enough, without being a bad girlfriend to boot."

This was the last straw for Lily. She jumped to her feet and bolted for the portrait hole, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You ass James!" Roseline yelled. "You may be bitter, but that doesn't give you the right to say stuff like that to her, you worthless piece of shite!"

Fuming, Roseline followed Lily. She was fuming. _That ass_, she thought furiously. _That utter bastard…….._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hall of Fame:

TheBeautifulLetDown: Yay! A new reviewer! And I'll try and take a look at your stories soon.

badmoony: Thanks for being probably my most faithful reviewer!

Debz: Another new reviewer! Thanx for being so nice.

Lemonade101: I updated!

Aubrieanna: Yeah, I know. I try to create plots but I can't seem to come up with anything apart from little ones that only last a few chapters. But hey, not every character is meant to have extraordinary things happen to them. Or at least that's my excuse.

Jeladore Black: I didn't abandon it!

Sorry for the lack of updates recently everyone. Since school started back I've been uber busy, and haven't had much time to write. Unfortunately, its probably going to stay like that for a while, unless I can get some more in over Christmas, but I have no intention of giving up this fic just yet, so I will keep updating, however long it takes me!

-Doodleflip


	23. Tears At Twiglight

Chapter 22

"Lily?" Roseline called as she and Cennia hurried down the corridor.

"Where did she go?" Roseline heard Cennia mutter as they turned yet another corner, only to find the corridor deserted like all the ones before.

They were coming into the main part of the castle now, away from the quiet area near Gryffindor tower. The corridors were wider, lined with classrooms and portraits, and slightly busier, but still no sign of Lily.

"Maybe she went outside?" Cennia suggested as they paused to catch their breath.

"That's it!"

Cennia stared at her.

"What's it?"

"I know where Lily went! Follow me."

Roseline ran up a staircase, turning left at the top along a narrow, winding corridor, lined with burning torches. Eventually the corridor widened out again onto a small, circular landing with several corridors leading off it, and one large door directly in front of them.

"The owlery," Cennia whispered. "Of course."

Lily often sought refuge in the owlery when she was upset, although Roseline was sure Lily thought it was a secret. In fact it was far from it - most of Gryffindor knew, as Lily was rather prone to temper tantrums, but in general they didn't like to disturb her when she was in a bad mood - everyone knew better than to risk the redhead's notorious temper.

"Here goes," Roseline said quietly, holding her breath as she pushed open the door, Cennia just behind her.

Lily was sitting by the window, her back against the cold stone wall. Her head was lowered, a curtain of red hair hiding her face from view.

"Lils?" Cennia whispered.

Lily looked up, her eyes damp and her pale face streaked with tears.

"This is not my day," said Lily, with a kind of broken half-laugh.

"Shhh, it's okay," said Roseline, as she and Cennia sat down on either side of their friend.

"James is an ass," Cennia added, for good measure.

Lily shook her head.

"No," she said. "They're right. They all are. I'm a crap girlfriend, and Timothy deserves better."

"Deserved," Cennia muttered absentmindedly. "Past tense."

Roseline glared at her.

"Don't worry about it Lily, you're worth ten of them. Timothy doesn't know what he's missing, and James-"

"-Will regret ever opening his mouth," said a smug new voice.

Roseline looked up.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, surprised. "Remus! What are you two doing here?"

At the sound of Remus' name, Cennia's head shot up. Blushing scarlet when she realised he'd seen her reaction, she gave him a small smile and looked back down at her feet.

"Switching loyalties," said Sirius lightly, sitting down next to Roseline.

Lily quirked a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"Oh really," she said.

"Well, sort of," Remus said, glancing at the empty space next to Cennia before crossing to sit on the other side of the room. "We're still friends with James and all that, but-"

"Even we could see that was out of order." Sirius finished.

"You really like stealing the words out of people's mouth, don't you?" Roseline remarked amusedly, glancing at him.

"Yes," he said grinning. "Especially yours. They're more fun to steal."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"This," said Sirius, placing his lips on hers.

"Excuse me," said Cennia loudly, at almost the exact same moment that Remus gave a cough that sounded oddly like "Get a room."

"There goes your next sentence," Sirius smirked, pulling away. Roseline scowled, and Remus rolled his eyes. Cennia looked like she was torn between amusement and disgust.

Lily sniffed loudly, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know I'm being stupid," she mumbled. "It's only Potter. But I………." she trailed off, and sighed again.

"Don't worry about it, Lily," said Remus reassuringly. "We'll deal with James for you."

Sirius looked at him. "We will?"

"Yes, Sirius," said Remus, as though he was explaining something very obvious to a very stupid two-year-old, "that's why we're here. To _help_."

Sirius considered this for a moment. Nowhere in Remus' talk about justice and fair play had he realised they were actually going to confront James about it. When he said James would regret saying anything, he just felt that James would regret making Lily hate him even more. Apparently, there was more to it that that.

"Ah." He said. He cleared his throat. "I think I'll go and find James now. Before he…......forgets." And he disappeared.

"It seems Sirius isn't used to being helpful," Cennia commented.

Remus shrugged. "He won't do any harm."

Lily climbed to her feet.

"I'm going to the library. I have a transfiguration exercise to finish. I'll see you later."

"Okay Lils," Roseline said, standing up. "We're here if you need anything." She turned to Remus and Cennia. "Coming?" she asked, as Lily left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………….......

"And then Flitwick told us to try and levitate them, and Daniea's frog spat at her," Cennia giggled as they rounded the corner.

"You should have seen James," Remus laughed. "His turned purple and nearly exploded. The look on his face was priceless."

The three of them burst into fresh chuckles.

"Hey hey, everybody!" came Sirius' voice, shortly followed by Sirius himself.

"Hey Sirius," gasped Roseline, fighting to control her laughter. "Find James?"

"What would I want James for?" he asked, looking puzzled.

She smiled, and shook her head. "Never mind."

They were walking along a corridor that lead to Gryffindor tower when Cennia's voice broke the silence.

"It's getting dark," she remarked, glancing out the window. The effect of those words was considerably larger than she'd anticipated. At her words, Remus froze and paled, looking terrified, Sirius jumped to the window, eyes widening in horror as he scanned the darkening sky, and Roseline, looking as though a thought had just struck her, started muttering to herself, counting quickly on her fingers.

"Remus and I have to go," Sirius said frantically, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him down the corridor after him. The two of them broke into a run, their pounding footsteps echoing against the stone.

Cennia looked quizzically at Roseline, who was still counting. Suddenly she stopped, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Oh no," she said quietly.

"What?"

Roseline seemed to notice Cennia's presence for the first time.

"Oh," she said, stalling desperately, "I erm……Forgot to do my Herbology homework. Yeah, that's it."

Cennia raised her eyebrows. "Ro?"

"Yes?"

"You're a crap liar."

"I'm not lying," she said absentmindedly, as she started for the door. "Come on, we need to get back to the common room."

Cennia shook her head, and followed, deciding to find out later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes on, and Roseline was getting frustrated. In her hurry, she'd managed to get the two of them lost, somewhere in the dungeons by the looks of it. _Damn staircases,_ she thought to herself. _Why can't they just stay in the same spot? _But she knew there were more important things to worry about. The moment she saw Remus and Sirius' reactions, she guessed it was full moon, and her calculations had confirmed it. She knew that once night fell, Remus could transform at any time, and she and Cennia had to be back in the common room by then or- well, she didn't really want to think about what might happen if they weren't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Moony," Sirius yelled as he and Remus sprinted across the lawns, away from the castle.

"I'm coming," he panted, fighting to keep going. The last few days had drained him of all energy, and now it was taking all his willpower to keep running. He knew he had to do it though- he didn't want to think about what would happen if they didn't make it to the Whomping Willow in time.

Sirius transformed as the tree came into sight, glancing back over his shoulder and willing his friend to keep going. _Come on, Moony, old mate,_ he thought furiously as his friend stumbled and almost fell. _Keep going. You can make it._

Remus could see the Willow ahead, growing closer by the second as darkness feel around him. It would be close, he knew that much, but he hoped to Merlin that he'd make it. He had to.

A large stag emerged from the trees, and looked around. The rat at its hooves sped off towards the base of the Whomping Willow. He quickly made his decision, racing over to where a large black dog was trying to help a pale, exhausted looking youth towards the tree. The sky had darkened completely as Prongs wheeled to a stop, trying to help his friends. Stag and dog locked eyes over Remus' back and the stag shook his head. The dog glanced at the sky and back at the stag. They stepped back from the boy.

A cloud moved, and a shaft of silver moonlight cut through the darkness, casting its ghostly light on the scene below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): Thanx to all my brilliant reviewers, I love you all…….

Jeladore Black: Thanx, I love Lily. She's fun to write. I checked out your story and I _think_ I reviewed. Please tell me if I didn't. It's really good.

badmoony: You rock, as always, you're my most faithful reviewer. Yeah James was nasty, but then he's bitter and jealous and doesn't know they broke up, so……yeah that's my excuse for him. He's an ass, but I love him.

pen of the dark: Thank you so much! I love new reviewers.


	24. Not The Best Night's Sleep

Chapter 23

A bloodcurdling howl broke the silence. It echoed eerily against the dungeon walls, muddling the sound as it bounced back again and again, horribly magnified to the ears of the two girls frozen with fear in the subterranean darkness.

"Cennia!" Roseline hissed. Cennia was holding her friend's arm in a vicelike grip, her eyes wide and frightened.

Cennia started, and seem to regain control of herself.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she said shakily, her voice much higher than usual.

Roseline shook her head wordlessly, unwilling to answer, as she made for the door pulling Cennia behind her. She slammed the heavy dungeon door behind them and raced up a flight of narrow steps, along a corridor and through a series of arched doorways. She no longer cared for direction, she only wanted to get out of the dungeons, back into the warmth of the rooms above. There they would be safe, away from the awful foreboding of the dungeons, where the horror of what she knew must be taking place outside seemed so close at hand.

They eventually emerged in a corridor near the entrance hall. Roseline let out a ragged sigh of relief, holding out her hand to help Cennia up the last few steps. In the lamplight, Roseline suddenly noticed the deathly pallor of Cennia's face, the distant haunted look in her eyes.

"Roseline," she said steadily. "That was a werewolf."

"I know," Roseline replied quietly. What else could she say?

Cennia nodded, and fell into step with Roseline again as they made for the common room again.

They were almost at the Fat Lady's portrait when Cennia spoke again.

"Roseline, where are the boys?"

Roseline shut her eyes. It felt as though someone had just dropped an ice-cube down her back. She had just about managed to keep her mind off the fate of Sirius and the others until then, but now…….

"We have to find them," Cennia said. Roseline opened her eyes to find her friend staring at her. Cennia's expression was one of someone who, for the sake of others, is desperately trying to control the terror bubbling up inside them.

Roseline tried to speak, but her throat was suddenly dry, and no sound came out. She knew they couldn't go looking for them, much as she wanted to help. She knew what they could see, and that knowledge wasn't exactly helping her to calm down.

"They- they're probably in the common room," she croaked eventually. "Anyway, we can't go out again. Gryf-" she coughed violently, and her voice came flooding back. "Gryffindor are already way behind in points. McGonagall would skin us alive. I'm sure they're fine, Cen."

Cennia shot her a look of contempt that made it obvious what she thought of Roseline's excuse. Roseline squirmed uncomfortably under Cennia's glare. What kind of Gryffindor put points before their friends? What happened to bravery, nobility, Gryffindor pride? If only there had been some other way…. But it was essential that they didn't go looking for them. Merlin knew what could happen.There would be trouble enough as it was, especially for Remus, and she didn't want to make it any worse for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The howl sounded again. Cennia, who was sitting hunched in an armchair, shot a worried look at Roseline who was squinting out the window.

"I wish I could check on the boys," she murmured.

"Don't even think about it," snarled Kirk Garrett, the Head Boy, who was seated near by. "I don't trust you fifth years. I told you all the fifth year boys were in bed. You don't need to go up and check. They're perfectly capable of putting themselves to sleep."

Cennia scowled, and burrowed down further into the cushions. She stared, unblinking, into the fire, anxiety etched on her normally cheerful features.

Roseline scrubbed furiously at the glass with her sleeve, trying to make out shapes in the gloom. But it was hopeless. There was nothing to be seen but the moon, hanging innocently above them. She glared at it, willing it to fade from view, so that there would be nothing more to worry about, but nothing happened, and, ridiculous as she knew it was, it's lack of response didn't do much to improve her mood.

Kirk got to his feet, and stretched languidly.

"I'm going to bed," he announced to the common room at large, although Roseline and Cennia were the only others there. Kirk seemed to realised this, and cast a jaundiced eye over the girls.

"I don't know what has you two so worried," he yawned. "But I suggest you go to bed. Sleep deprivation is rarely the answer to life's problems. Worry about it in the morning, whatever it is. Night." He disappeared up the dormitory stairs.

Cennia shifted slightly. "Maybe he's right, Ro. It doesn't look like we're going to get any joy tonight. And I wish I could check, but the chances are the boys really are safe in bed. "

Roseline nodded slowly. She knew better than Cennia, but there was no reason to deprive her friend of sleep too.

"Maybe you're right," she sighed eventually. "We can see in the morning."

Cennia gave her a small smile, and uncurled herself. The two girls made their way up to their dorm, and got changed into their pyjamas without a word.

"Night Ro," said Cennia quietly, drawing the curtains around her bed.

"Night Cen," Roseline whispered. She didn't lie down, but instead sat propped up against the headboard, willing herself not to give in just yet. She could hear Cennia moving restlessly, trying to settle, and she hoped that her friend would fall asleep soon. Luckily she didn't have to wait too long. Cennia's movements ceased a moment or two later, and a few minutes after that the Dubliner's deep breathing was added to the snores of the other fifth years.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Roseline swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She took the quilt off her bed, wrapped it around her, and made her way across to the door as quietly as she could. She pulled the door gently closed behind her, freezing momentarily when it let out a low creak, before tiptoeing down the stairs to the common room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I don't know why we had to stay out, he would have been fine by himself. It's not like there was anyone out there, and now we're all bleeding and battered and hungry for no reason at all. What was the point, I'd like to know?"

"Oh shut up, Wormtail, give your whining mouth a rest," Sirius snapped tiredly as he half climbed, half fell through the portrait hole.

"Yeah, shut up Wormtail," James added half-heartedly as he clambered through, landing on top of Sirius with a thud.

"Guys, quiet," said Remus in a harsh whisper. "Roseline."

Sirius and James followed Remus' gaze. Roseline was asleep on the couch, her quilt wrapped around her, her face pale and tired.

"Oh Ro," Sirius said softly, crossing the room to sit at his girlfriend's feet, gazing at her. "Not you too."

"It seems my stupidity has had a cost for more than just us then," said Remus bitterly.

"Not to worry Moony old mate," said James, as cheerfully as his fatigue would allow. "It's not like anyone got hurt."

If looks could kill, James would have been six feet under with the glare Remus gave him.

"I wouldn't call my condition 'not hurt' " came Peter's whine from the other side of the room.

"I have to say I agree," said Roseline quietly, sitting up. "Are you guys all right?"

"Ro!" said Sirius, surprised. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

Roseline gave him a small smile. "Just as well you did, I was waiting up for you. Cennia would have too if she'd known."

Remus' expression grew, if it were possible, even stonier at the mention of Cennia. Gazing around the room, Roseline surveyed each of the boys in turn. They all looked very much the worse for wear.

Peter seemed in the best condition of the four, despite his moaning. He looked completely worn out, and a little pale, but other than that, no worse than usual.

James and Sirius had collapsed onto the couch, barely able to keep their eyes open. They were both battered and bruised, blood and grime mixing together on their skin, all over their limbs and faces. Their robes were torn, and James' glasses were broken.

But Remus was the one that worried her most. He was obviously exhausted, but he was standing up straight, arms folded, glaring at the fire as though oblivious to everything else. The skin that was visible through his tangled hair and ripped robes was deathly pale and covered in cuts and scratches, some worryingly deep and bleeding freely.

"Here, you better get cleaned up a bit," she said to James and Sirius as she stood up. "We can't let anyone see you like this. I'll fix what I can, and I want you two to go straight to Madam Pomfrey in the morning. If anyone asks, you had a fight."

They nodded wordlessly, and allowed Roseline to repair what damage she could. She cleaned their wounds and dressed them clumsily, transfiguring pieces of coal into bandages. She mended James' glasses, and repaired their robes, before telling them to go get some sleep and shower first thing in the morning. Peter had long since departed.

"Remus?" she said quietly, once the others were gone. He looked away from the flames, straight into Roseline's eyes, and Roseline saw clearly in his gaze the pain, fear and shame he was feeling.

"I need out," he said wildly, breaking his gaze and sitting down. "I can't do this anymore; it's too dangerous, for them, for me, for you- for everyone. Why can't I leave these things alone? Why do I always have to cause so much trouble? Why I am I always a danger to my friends? Why do I even have friends if I put them at so much risk?"

He put his face in his hands, and Roseline saw that he was shaking visibly. She had never seen him like this before. Angry, yes, hurt, yes, even fearful, but this was worse than she had seen before. She was scared, but she knew that he needed to talk to someone, or who knew what he would do? In this mood, he could even try to kill himself. No, it was up to her. She had to help him.

She crossed to sit beside him.

"What happened, Remus?"

"What happened?" he repeated croakily, seeming to regain some control over himself. "I nearly killed my two best friends, that's what happened. And yet for some reason, they still stick by me." He shook his head in disbelief.

"We were running for the Whomping Willow when I transformed. You know there's a passage under the Whomping Willow? It leads right into Hogsmeade, into the Shrieking Shack. If I transform there, I'm safe, well, safer, at least. James, Sirius and Peter come with me too, in animal form obviously. But tonight….." he paused, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"I didn't reach it on time. I transformed in the grounds." He shook his head. "That was never going to be good. That's why Dumbledore arranged that passage for me, to try and prevent nights like tonight. After all, what if there'd been others outside? What if I got into the castle? I'd have killed most of them, and the ones I didn't, I'd bite and then they'd be werewolves too. The danger….oh, Merlin, it makes me sick to think of it." He groaned, burying his face in his hands once more.

"But that didn't happen." Said Roseline. "Everyone's safe."

Remus gave a mirthless snort of laughter. "Yeah, thanks to James and Sirius, who both nearly died because of me. You saw their injuries, it's not pretty. They stopped me going in search of human blood, just about, but they gave enough in the process. They saved a lot of lives tonight, but they nearly died. And it's all because of me. Why are they cursed with me, why? Why is anyone? Why don't they just tell the whole school? I'd be safe then. You can't attack anyone when you're in an Azkaban cell."

"Remus, listen to me. It's not your fault. Sirius and James got hurt saving Hogwarts from a monster, but that monster isn't you. It's not even a part of you; you're just the one who bears the brunt of the curse. Blame the werewolf who bit you, blame Dumbledore, blame anyone you like, but don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to stop it happening. Just be thankful for your friends, and try to stop thinking about it."

Remus sighed. "Thanks Ro. But the fact remains that Sirius and James suffered because of me. Hell, not just them, Cennia, you, Dumbledore…. You've all done so much, and got nothing but grief in return."

"Remus," said Roseline firmly. "I'm going to fix your wounds as best I can, and you're to go to the Hospital Wing with the others in the morning. In the meantime, I want you to listen to me. Sirius and James are your friends. What kind of friends run off to save themselves when things get tough? They don't blame you. They don't blame anyone. In a day or two this will all be a distant memory to them, another adventure to add to their repertoire. Dumbledore is a fair man. He doesn't blame you for anything, and he does what needs to be done for his students. I most certainly don't blame you. I'm not injured, Sirius is fine, and one bad night's sleep won't hurt me. And as for Cennia, she doesn't even know, and if she did, she wouldn't care. She likes you for who you are, just like the rest of us."

Roseline carefully adjusted the last of her patient's bandages. "There. You're set to go."

Remus gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thanks for everything Ro. Sorry I kept you up so late, but I needed to talk to someone."

"Its fine, Remus, don't worry. Just think about what I said, and then try and forget about it."

"Yeah, you're right, I hope. About most of it anyway."

Roseline quirked an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? Did I hear you say _most_ of it? Are you implying that I am not faultless? Surely you know better than that by now, Remus."

Remus shrugged, not rising to the bait. "Maybe, maybe not. You may be smart, Ro, but you can't see everything. No one wouldn't think less of someone if they found out they're a werewolf, no one. Not a saint. Not even Cennia."

And without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Roseline frowning behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N): Thanx to all my brilliant reviewers! You all rock, and thanx for being so patient with me, I know I took ages to get this one up.

Jeladore Black: Thanks, and no problem, your fic's really good!

colorwonder430: Lol, my evilness knows no bounds! Here's the update, sorry it took so long, and thanx for reviewing!

baloo: Thanx for reviewing! Sorry to say though, much as it pains me to say it, Sirius is almost certainly still going to die. I'd get too confused messing around with J.K.'s work, and it would mess up the Prologue too. I _may_ however, do an epilogue, set in the same time as the prologue, maybe even a separate story. Don't hold your breath though, coz there's a lot to go before then!

badmoony: As ever, thanks for being such a brilliantly faithful reviewer! I know, I love James too, even if he is an ass.

pen of the dark: Thank you! That's reassuring as well, coz I've been told this story has no plot, so…..

blaiselover: Thanx for reviewing! And I have one thing to say about your username- me too. drools

cassierigum: Thanx for looking at my (crappy) story Caoimhe, and thanx even more more for reviewing said (crappy) story!


End file.
